Secret Love
by Suki Tama
Summary: Who will win Kagome's love?. . .The fight to her heart! swaring in feuture chapter's Inuyasha OOC a bit in latter chapter'sSango OOC a bit in latter chapter's !FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1 The Game

**Secret Love **

this is my very first fanfiction so make sure you read and review. Oh and I do not own inuyasha (wish I did though that would be cool)

**Chapter 1-The Game**

Kagome ran through the forest looking for a place to hide.

"there's no where to go, he'll find me no matter what"

She could hear some one running up for behind. Looking franticly for a place to hide Kagome spun around and around, suddenly bumping into a tree and landing on her back.

"Kagome??... what are you doing" asked a friendly voice.

"Kouga??"

"Kouga I need a place to hide, so Inuyasha won't find me"

Kouga looked at her like she had three heads

"why do you need to hide from the mutt?" he asked confused

"were playing hide and seek"

Once again he looked at her like she had three heads

"it's a game one person is ….."

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!! ….. DID I SAY THAT RIGHT?" came Inuyasha's voice for the direction that Kagome had come from.

"Kouga I'll explain latter just please help me hide" she said impatiently

"I have the perfect place" he answered still a little confused but this reason was as good as any to be alone with Kagome. Kouga picked up Kagome and ran off into the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha quickly found Shippo, Sango, and Miroku but for some reason he couldn't find Kagome.

"did she tell any of you where she was going to hide" he asked the others getting angrier every second

"she told me ware to hide" answered Shippo

"same with us" agreed Miroku

"I don't think she new where she was going though, she ran by ware I was hiding three or four times" replied Sango

They sat by the tree that Kagome had dubbed " the Counting tree " and waited.

It had been about 30 seconds when Inuyasha jumped up "what if she got into trouble" he yelled

"why are you so worried" asked Shippo " you are always all over Kikyou"

Inuyasha closed his hand into a tight fist and pounded Shippo over the head

"what was that for" Shippo wined holding his now bumpy head

"to remind you to mind your own business that's what" shouted Inuyasha

"I'm telling Kagome" cried Shippo

"I'm telling Kagome" mimicked Inuyasha in the most annoying voice he could muster up

"Inuyasha needs to grow up" commented a com Miroku and Sango nodded with agreement.

"what was that Monk" screamed Inuyasha

"I'm just saying that instead of stamping around like a child why don't you go out and look for lady Kagome" suggested Miroku

"NO! she'll come back when she's tiered or hungry. I'm going back to the old ladies hut" he answered storming off in the wrong direction.

"do you think he's going to go look for her" asked Sango

"most likely" answered Miroku grazing his had over Sango's Bottom and receiving a hard punch to the head to the head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha tried to smell out Kagome but her sent was vary faint.

Kagome, ware could you be, this game was a bad idea, I knew it"

He finally picked up her sent but there was something mixed with it, Inuyasha sniffed the air trying to figure out what it was.

"Kouga" he growled

"If so much as lade a finger on her I'll kill him" he growled to him self.

Ok well that's my story thanks for reading make sure u tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Kougas Obsetion

**This is my second chapter I really hope you like it thank you to all of you who reviewed the first chapter I no it sucked. I don't own Inuyasha.**

_**Chapter 2- kouga's Obsession**_

Kagome was sitting in the mouth of the Wolf Demon tribe's cave with Kouga sitting right beside her.

Kagome had explained the game to him, but he still didn't get it.

"never mind Kouga, it's just for fun that's all" getting annoyed that Inuyasha hadn't found her yet.

"maybe he gave up" suggested Kouga. Moving closer to Kagome which was unnoticed.

'_maybe he's with Kikyou'_ Kagome thought to herself

Kouga had moved even closer to her and she was getting uncomfortable.

"maybe I should go back, Inuyasha is probably worried" she lied

"that's stupid Mutt probably doesn't even care, Kagome no offence but he's always hurting you, by going to that Kikyou chick and he never seems to care"

Kagome had heard enough and was getting up to leave _'I'm going to miss my chance, I'm messing this all up' _Kouga thought to himself gabbing her arm, Kagome lost her balance and landed in Kouga's lap.

"sorry" he apologized even though he didn't mean it. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned away.

"what's wrong Kagome, don't you feel anything, anything at all?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"I feel lots of things Kouga"

Kouga's eyes were wide full of hope and happiness.

"for Inuyasha"

Kouga's hope and happiness was replaced with hurt and anger

"FORGET HIM KAGOME, HE DOESN'T CARE FOR YOU THE WAY I DO, HE'S, HE'S JUST A MUTT, WHAT CAN HE GIVE YOU THAT I CAN'T. HUU!!

I CAN GIVE YOU TEN TIMES MORE THAN HE CAN" Kouga was at the end of his leach why didn't she care for him the way he did for her?

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to hear this form Kouga, not from anyone.

"**Kouga that's enough, I'm going back to Kaede's hut**" She yelled pulled her self off of Kouga and started to walk away.

Kouga quickly got off the flour and swept her off her feet and lightly kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha could smell Kagome, anger, happiness and was that lust.

"what's going on, are all these emotions… that can't be she's with Kouga" he thought out loud.

Running for all his might, he had to get to her before something happened

'what am I doing, what do I care if she's with Kouga'

'_because you LOVE her' _

'Shut up and get out of my head'

A couple mines latter Inuyasha got to the mouth of the wolf demon cave.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, not believing his eyes. Kagome was in the arms of that filthy wolf demon "KOUGA" he growled his name.

'Kogome's in his arm's'

' _you deserve it, you have had Kikyou in your arms on many accounts and even kissed her, when Kagome was there. Weather or not you new it was still wrong'_

'shut up'

' _you drove her to his arm's, you always push her away, how could she know you love _

_her'_

'shut up I don't lover her, she can do what ever she wants… I don't care'

'_see, that's what I'm talking about, you never confront your feelings'_

'you can't confront feelings that are not there, now shut- up and get out of my head'

Kagome had her back to Inuyasha but Kouga noticed him standing there with his mouth dropped down touching the ground (or id would have if it could drop that far) this gave Kouga a sear of pleaser.

Kouga removed his lips from Kagome's giving her butterfly kisses on her neck then back up to her lips.

'does she love him' he thought to himself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome didn't know or understand what she was doing. Was she doing this because Inuyasha was probably doing the same with Kikyou or she liked Kouga? These thoughts and more were running through her head.

Kouga ran butterfly kisses down her neck than back up to her lips

'_NO! I like, love, have feelings for Inuyasha' _she thought to her self

She heard something be hind her, she pulled away from Kouga and turned around

"Inuyasha" she whispered

**Well that's it, thanks for reading. Sorry it was so short I'm still a new-be. Hope you like it and don't for get to REVIWE no matter what you think I want to hear it. **


	3. Chapter 3 Miss Communication

_**Thank you to all those who you reviewed. But to those of you who didn't I don't care if you flame but I need to know what you think so that I can become a better writer. **_

_**I do not own Inuyasha bla bla bla. **_

_**Chapter 3 – Miss Communication**_

"**That's why you wanted to play that stupid game, so you could hear and make out with … with… Kouga**" yelled Inuyasha

"Noo! Inuyasha you don't understand" she was still in Kouga's arms, realizing this she quickly pulled away.

"**Than explain it to me Kagome" **he screamed

Kagome hung her head, she could find no words to explain her actions

"do you love him" he asked getting a little comer

'what if she does love him, than what do I do'

'_confess your love for her' _answered the voice in his head

'go away your not helping any'

Kagome couldn't answer his question not with Kouga standing there looking at her like that.

Inuyasha was fed up with her not answering his questions and took control "**Come Kagome we're going back to the hu**t" he ordered her like she was his pet.

Kagome obeyed and quickly went to Inuyasha's side not wanting any more trouble _'what have I gotten my self into' _she asked herself.

"she doesn't have to go, you don't own her she's not you pet" Kouga yelled.

Kagome gave him a JUST DROP IT LOOK but he paid no attention.

"stupid Mutt, she chose me not that you care you have that wench 'Kikyou', it's about time that Kagome was happy, you just got a tasted of your own medicine, how does it tasted, how does it feel to have your heart ripped out" laugh Kouga

"STOP IT KOUGA" screamed Kagome "I didn't choose you, I … this was a bad idea"

Kouga stepped closer to her, but Inuyasha stepped between them. _' ha that's right you loser, she chooses me ha, in your face'_

"I think we should get going" suggested Inuyasha

As they walked, Inuyasha kept his hand on his sword just in case a wolf demon not to mention any name "Kouga" came along

"so you gonna tell me what that was about" asked a cam but angry Inuyasha

"don't know" Kagome answered

"well do you love him"

Kagome stopped Inuyasha's body tensing up _'oh great I'm in for it now' _waiting for the many horrible sites to come but they never came. He stared in to her dark brown eye's and she looked in his with an icy glare

"no" she yes coldly

Inuyasha's body relaxed "so why did you do it, if you don't love him" he asked innocently

Kagome didn't have an answer for that so she chose anger as a replacement

"**why do you hold and kiss Kikyou, hmmm" **she screamed

"**so this is what this is about, you're angry cause of Kikyou, is that it" **he yelled back

" Yes**… NO… errr, why do you care anyway, oh right I'm just your shard detector, and I can't be happy or have anything to distracted me right Inuyasha". **

Inuyasha didn't like where this was going 'do I agree with her or do I disagree??"

'_Disagree, tell her how you feel, it's now or never'_

'stop it'

"no… yes.. I mean… errr… yes you're right" as the last salable left his lips he could tell he had made the wrong choice.

"**SIT BOY… SIT, SIT, SIT"**

Inuyasha was sent to the grounded multiple times leaving an imprint in the ground

Kagome left him there and ran to the well

"KAGOME WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN IT, YOU'RE MORE TO ME THAN THAT" he yelled after her but he new she hadn't heard him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder wee Inuyasha went to look for Kagome, he's been gone a vary long time" wondered Shippo, Kilala just looked at him with sympathetic eye's

"maybe he found her and there…" Miroku's voice was cut off by a sudden slap in the face. "my cursed hand" he said waving it in the air.

"I'm sure he'll find her Shippo, why don't you have a nape and when you wake up Kagome will be hear" answered Sango

Shippo slowly walked over to his mother like figure's (Kogome's) sleeping bag and soon fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome finally got to the well, but instead of jumping in she sat down in front of it_ 'I'm so stupid, why did I do that with Kouga? Was it really to make Inuyasha jealous or do I really like Kouga? What am I thinking of course it was to make Inuyasha jealous' _

Kagome sat there deep in thought of the day's events.

It was well over lunch time maybe around 3:00 p.m. Kagome closed her eye's breathing in the fresh smells of her home way from home. She soon fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha stepped into the hut and walked over to his dark corner, he could feel eye's on him.

"_**what are you starin at**_" he growled

"did you find lady Kagome" asked Miroku

At the sound of his mother figures name Shippo jumped up now fully aware of anything and everything to do with Kagome "yah did you find her" he asked impatiently

'should I tell them the story of just say I found her?' Inuyasha asked his innerself

'_just tell them you found her, you don't want to embarrass her more than she already is' _

"yup" he answered coolly

"well where was she" asked and excited Shippo

"ummm… in a cave"

"where is she now" asked Sango

"she… she" the truth was Inuyasha had no idea where Kagome had gotten to "she's… she's… ummm" every one was looking at him in disbelief

'I bet he didn't find her' thought Shippo

'he probably found her said something stupid and she went home' thought Sango

'IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU NO IT CLAP YOUR HAND'S" thought Miroku

"she's off thinking" Inuyasha smiled at his smart reply under such great presser

"where is she thinking" asked a vary confused Shippo

"_**it's non of your business, she want to be alone, so that's what she's going to get"**_ growled Inuyasha and storming out of the hut

"bet cha he has no idea where she is" said Miroku

"I'll bet that" replied Sango

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha was high in a tree deep in thought.

'_you big Idiot, you made Kagome sad and now you don't know were she went'_

'she probably went home like she always does when she gets mad and it's her fault, she asked the question, it confused me'

'_It's not her fault that you're simple minded' _

'why don't you shut up and help me figure out want to do'

'_I already told, you tell her how you feel'_

'we'll see, first we have to find her'

'_go to her era'_

'I'll go wait by the well but I'm not going to her era'

'_what ever you, control the feet, _for now_,' _the inner Inuyasha said wisely

Inuyasha jumped down from then tree landing gracefully on the ground and taking off at a quick pace (not quite I run but close)

When Inuyasha go to the well he saw Kagome, she was leaned up egested the well fast asleep. How could she sleep in a place like this…out here in the middle of nowhere she could have gotten herself killed. He picked her up in his arms careful not to wake her, she snuggled into hiskimono making Inuyasha blush a light pink shade over his cheeks.

Moving slowly and quietly though the forest, it was just starting to get dark, Inuyasha jumped into the tallest tree (closeted to them) jumping to the tallest branch that would hold both there wait.

He lade agents the trunk of the tree and left Kagome in his arms. She snuggled closer into his kimono.

"if only you knew how you made me feel" he spoke to her but knowing she had not heard. He placed a kiss on her forehead and fell asleep.

_**AWWW Inuyasha loves her! Well that's it I know there getting longer I just hope that you enjoyed this chapter and much as I did writing it.**_

_**Can't wait to read those reviews both good and bad **_

_**See ya **_


	4. I'm so upset

**I'm sorry for my delay in postting my next Chapter. **

**Say thanks to all those people who haven't reviewed out of 250 4 people reviewed I'm so upset and hurt that you guys can't believe so i have made my self a vow I Emiko chan 12 am not going to post another chapter untill i get 10 more reviews or 5 more alerts or and i said or when I get my Lap-top. But I will deside that when the time comes so you better get reviewing. and if you guys don't fallow through that you don't get to fine out what hapens to Kagome and Kouga or Inuyasha and Kagome I'm not sure well any whats get to reviewing cause I may never get my Lap-Top.**

**One more thing before I go... **

**who do you think i should put together Kagome and Inuyasha or Kagome and Kouga or and her is the big shocker****Seaahoumaru and Kagome. **

**OH and I need a new topic of a nother story eather Inuyasha or Naruto! thanks**

**well I'm going to go deside what i'm going to do about the whole no reviews thing!! (I'M STILL MAD VARY MAD and upset don't forget up set like cry your eye's out sad) **


	5. Chapter 4 The Confession?

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up and running but for some reason my big computer wouldn't let me posted any thing so I had to wait for my laptop to write this and for Internet. o well I'm realy sorry that it took me so long and thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapters sorry I had to hold my story captive but hay what was I suposted to do. I know that reviews aren't that important but being a miner I would like to know what the public thinks about my writting and how am I supposted to know when i don't get reviews. Any way enough with the chit chat time for the chapter lol **

**I do not own Inuyasha bla bla bla (so sorry one more thing my sequle to the story will be much better than this one the second book is always better anyway right lol) **

Chapter 4 The Confession??

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, she was sitting on a rock, thinking, with her eyes closed

"Kagome" he said shily

she opened her eye's "ya"

"can I talk to you" he said looking at his feet

um... sure " she said looking around

Inuyasha slowly sat in front of her (on the ground) he looked into her big brown eye's the were beautiful

"Inuyasha" she laughed

he loved her laugh, he wished he could hear it more often "ya" he said finally

"you don't have to sit on the ground, you can sit by me I don't bite... much" she laughed

Inuyasha stud up and sat side by side with Kagome he smiled at her, he loved the way her hair flowed in the wind, he loved the way her warm smile always made him feel like he was some one not just a half demon.

he moved her hair out of her beautiful eye's, her skin was as silkly smooth as it look. he felt like this could last forever

"so you wanted to talk, about something?" Kagome asked breaking the heavenly silance

"o, ya right... um... well... I don't know how to say this..."

"just say it, I promis I won't laugh" she promised touching his shoulder

Inuyasha turned and embrased Kagome and she huged him back " I love you Kagome... I always have I just ... I just didn't know how to say it"

Kagome pulled out of the hug and looked in his eyes

_'he can't be seriouse'_

"wha... what did you say??" she studdered

"I Love you Kagome, more than I've ever loved anyone" he said again looking her in the eyes

_'I thought that she would be happy, you said that she would be happy' _he said talking to his inner self

'she is, she's just shocked thats all, I gess that she never exsected you to say it' answered the inner self

_'she doesn't look happy to me, she looks like she was hit by a train, why the hell did i lissen to you, you are always wrong' _

_"Inuyasha.." Kagome said stopping Inuyasha's thoughts _

_"Inuyasha I'm really sorry, like you wouldn't believe, i'm so so so sorry" she said looking at the ground "I'm in love with Kouga... I really am sorry" she stading up _

_Inuyasha felt like he had been torn apar_t, he could feel tears role up behide his eyes but he held them back he didn't want her to see him like this.

just than Kouga showed up behind Kagome, she turned around and kissed Kouga...

Inuyasha woke up panting, it was just a dream ... a nightmare. he looked down in his arms was Kagome.

"thank god it's was only a dream" he said to him self

Kagome shivered in him arms he took of his fire rat kameno and raped it around Kagome.

she rubed her face into his shirt (the white one thats under his fire rat kameno)

he leanded down and kissed the top of her head, her hair smelt like flowers and honey, another thing he loved about her... her sent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango sat outside the hut, it was 3am

"he hasn't come back then" asked Miroku

"no and Kagome hasn't returned either" said Sango worried about her friend (well sister really)

"AND IF THEY WERE BACK DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE SITTING HERE WAITTING" she snaped, Miroku could be so dum

"well maybe there together?" he sugested raising and lowering his eye brows

"shut it monk, you and I both know she's not like that, your a real perv" Sango was about to hit him but changed her mind

"I just hope they get back soon" whispered Sango

"they will dear Sango, maybe she went home to her own era, you know she loves it there and maybe desided to go viset them Inuyasha will bring her back don't you worrie" he said tapping her sholder

"ya you're probably right, she hasn't been back to her own era for quite some time now, so that's probably were she went... well i'm going to bed see you in the morning"

"need any help" asked Miroku with the same pervy look on his face

"no thank you monk" discused at the idea (well thats what she wanted him to think) and she walked into the hut with out another word

"one can only try" whispered Miroku to himself and fallowed Sango into the hut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up the nexted morning with a yawn and streched out her arms. she noticed that she was in Inuyasha's lap and he was still asleep, not wanting to wake him she tryed not to move to much.

Kagome looked around they were in a tree, at first she was a little nervus (Understandable since when she fell asleep she was a hard ground and when she woke up she was in the tallest tree for miles kind of a surpirze)

_'I wounder why I'm here, I thought he was mad at me' _she said talking to her self and to her surprize she talked back (OMG)

'I wouldn't blame him you were making out with Kouga'

_'what... why are you talking back... i'm going crazy O god' _

'No, you're not going crazy i'm your inner self i'm the one that helps you make desisions and you don't lissen well not vary well any way'

_'ooo so you're like my conchies AND CAN I LISSEN IF YOU DON'T TALK OR SAY SOMETHING' _

'well you can call me what you like and I wanted to see what you would do on your own and i have whispered a phew things acationly and you act like you don't here me and move on so know i'm speaking up and you'll hear me like i'm right beside you but i'm in your head so when you want to talk to me just think it don't say it, because than every body will think that you're crazy'

_'like I did' _

'exactly but let's get back to the taks at hand... where were we umm'

_'um you don't blame Inuyasha for being mad'_ Kagome reminded her inner self

'o thats right... I DON'T BLAME INUYASHA FOR BEEING MAD, YOU DID MAKE OUT WITH KOUGA'

_'but why should that bother him... he loves Kikyou, i'm just her re-make, and nothing is ever as good the second time as it is the first time and i gess that Inuyasha thinks that as well, i'm just his shard detector thats all' _tears rolled up in her eyes at that thought

'omg put the tears away. you're such an idot'

_'what do you mean by that'_

'figure it out on your own... stop talking to me and just enjoy this'

Kagome didn't like how her inner self thought to her so she didn't answer

she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest 'I wounder' she thought to her self looking down at his hands.

she took his hands in her's she than held in her reath as she looked up to see any signs of him wakeing than let her breath out she rubed his hands and held them tightly in her's

Inuyasha started to sture so she quickly droped his hands and lade her head agenist his chest.

"I know you're awake Kagome" he said softly

Kagome said nothing wanting to stay up here like this for a bit longer

"come on I'm not stupid" he said again putting his chin on the top of her head

"fine I'm awake"she said grupaly

"god we can get going than" he said putting his Kameno back on

"where are we going??" Kagome was a little confused

"back to the hut you know where Sango, Miroku, shippo and Kelala are, you do rember right" a little concered at her question

"ya I remember i'm not stupid eather" she said in a squiky voice

"just come on" he said standing up and hold out his hand to help Kagome up so she wouldnt fall out of the tree

"fine" she said with no emotion in her voice she had just rembered the fight that she and Inuyasha had had the day before.

Inuyasha still stud there with his hand out to help her up

"I can stand up myself you know" she said atemping to stand up with out falling

"Kagome I just didn't want you to fall" as he said this Kagome lost her balence and started to fall Inuyasha drived from the tree cetch her in mid air he bouced off a small branch that broke not long after he had pounced off it and landed in the middle of the tree

"Kagome are you alright, thats why I wanted to help you up so that you didn't fall" he said nurvesly _'she could have died from that fall' he thought to him self _

Inuyasha took Kagome by the waste and jumped from the tree and landed as gracfully as posibable

Kagome pulled out of his arms and headed in the direction of the hut with out a word

_'what is her problem'_

'I don't know you called her your jewel shard detector, mabe that has something to do with it'

_'o is she still on that, I todaly forgot about that' _

"Kagome wait, Kagome, come on please wait, KAGOME" he yelled after her

when Inuyasha found Kagome she was sitting on a rock

"Kagome ... can I talk to you" he asked sitting on the ground in front of her

"umm sure... Inuyasha you don't have to sit on the ground I don't bite... much" she laughed

this all seemed vary familar to him but why?

he went and sat nexted to her on the rock her hair smelt like flowers and honey ... it smelt so good it sent him whiled

he looked in her eyes they were angry but behind the anger they (her eye's) we're happy. This confussed Inuyasha vary much '_how can you have two emotions in your eye's' _he asked himself but his inner self didnot answer_ 'figures he's never there when I want him and always there when I don't'_

Kagome interupted his thought's "Inuyasha ... um you wanted to talk to me"

Inuyasha know new why this was so this is how his nightmare began...

"do you Love Kouga,tell me the truth" her said coldly looking away from her gaze

she took a really long time to answer

Kagome didn't know where this was comeing from didn't he ask her this same question yesterday _'what is wrong with him'_

she wanted to say no but something was keeping her from saying it

"n..n..no" she studdered

"took you long enough" he groweled

"what does it matter to you" she yelled at him

"it's doesn't" he elled back

"than why did you bother asking, if it doesn't matter" she asked lowering her tone just a bit

"I'm going back to the old ladies hut" he yelled heading off in that direction

"FINE... o and don't forget to stop by and make out with Kikyou before you get to the hut" she sreamed

" O DON'T YOU WORRIE I WILL" he screamed back at her not really understanding what he was saying

"i'm going for a walk in the woods is that alright for your shard detector to go off alone or do u want to give me a senser to track me" she yelled

"do what you want I don't..." he stoped mid sententice Kagome's face was hard like she was trying to hold back tears

_'what have I done' _he asked himself and this time he did answer

'you let your mouth and pride run away again'

"so I am just your shard detcetor, thats all I am to you?" she could no longer hold back the hard tears that were now streaming down her face

"Kikyou can find them to y.. y.. you know... if s..s.. she took my place you could be happier y...y...yo..you wouldn't have to sneak off to be with her b.. b..cause she would a..al..ready be with you and you would only have to worrie about her" she studdered between wals and tears (ya I know there the same thing but i like it so there)

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he didn't her to leave he didn't want her to cry he wanted to hold her and tell her that he loved her and that he wanted her not Kikyou he wanted Kagome to stay with him forever.

Kagome undid the chain around her neck that held the contaner holding the 5 jewel shards that they had collected and though the whole chain and all at his feet.

he looked at her with worried eyes than at the shards and golden chain than back are her

when he said nothing Kagome turned around and walk deeper into the woods leaving Inuyasha wide eyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"why hasn't Kagome come back yet" asked shippo worried about his Mother (from here on end Kagome is his mother but she is not his mother just a mother like figure but thats to much to write so thats how it is)

"she probably went home Shippo I don't think there is any thing to worrie about" comforted Sango

"but I am worried about her" cried Shippo a tear running down his cheek, he walked over to Kagome's sleeping bad and laied down

"tell you what, if lady Kagome isn't back by dinner than we'll go looking for her, how does that sound" asked Miroku

"thats a great idea Miroku the best you've had in a while though that's not saying much" laughed Sango

"thanks ... HAY" groweled Miroku

"any way Shippo why don't we go pick some flowers for Kagome so when she gets back you'll have a gift for her" sugested Sango

"ya can we pick Daisy those are my favorit and mabe we could find a four leaf clover so she can have some luck"

"yes ofcours, lets just going or she'll be back before we are" she laughed

Shippo ran out of the hut with Sango fallowing close behind but stoping at the door as Miroku got up "you stay here just in case she does come back before Shippo and I so she doesn't think that we just left and get worried" explained Sango giving Miroku a little shove away from the door

"but my dear Sango who will protect you from danger" asked Miroku with a sad but heroic face

"the only protecting that i need is from you and your pervy mind and curied hand" she laughed as she walked out the door leaveing miroku to figure out what had just happened.

**Well thats the end hope you like it I will be posting vary soon hope you forgive me for being to long in not posting. **

**Emiko chan12**


	6. Chapter 5 The Choise

**Told you I would be quick lol **

**I'll try not to put as much comentary into this chapter a couple people found it anoying **

**I don't Own Inyasha bla bla bla **

**now for the story **

Chapter 5- The Choise

Kagome had gotten to the well, she turned around to see if Inuyasha had fallowed her but as she had gessed he was not there nor was he calling after her

Kagome sat on the edge of the well

_'do I really want to go, if I go will Inuyasha come back for me, no probably not he doesn't even want me here, he's probably of to find Kikyou to tell her the good news, and if I go I will never be able to come back'_

these thoughts and more ran though her head as she sat on the side of the well

_'it doesn't matter, Inuyasha has chosen Kikyou, so I should go' _with that she jumped into the well.

with a cry of pain Kagome hit the hard ground of the well

"what happened why am I knot home, why can't I go back" she asked her self out loud

Kagome lade there trying to think about what had just happend

'ok dummy you don't have your shards you need them to pass though the era's'

_'last time like when i first came to this era Inuyasha took my shards and pushed me into the well and I got back to my own era fine so explain that all might inner self'_ Kagome wasn't going to take this adiutted from her inner self

'O ya i almost forgot about that hmm than I have no idea, but i would look your body over to see if you can get out of here it smells like something died in here'

_'ya this is where the villagers bumped the dead demons that would be why there are demon bones everywhere and your the one helping me make desions god help me' _

'fine be that way... i'm leaving ... ok i'm not talking to you right now'

Kagome tried to it up but it caused her a lot of pain so she laid back down _'I'll try again in a minute' _she thought to herself

"ok so how do I get out of here" she asked the demon bones not that she thought that they would help her she just didn't want her inner self to answer to she directed he question to something else

but her plan didn't work her inner self anwered any way 'try climeing out'

Kagome once again tried to pull herself upright but this time she used the side of the well to hold her wate.

she looked over her legs they were fine brushed but fine and her right arm was fine but her left arm had a big bump in it and hurt really bad she desided with the help of her inner self that she should clim out useing her right arm and left arm as best as she could (the well did smell pritty bad)

when she finally got out of the well she sat on the edge not wanting to sit on the ground afraid that she might not get back up for awhile. when she caught her breath she headed off in the direction of the hut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha finally snaped out of his daz and was now pouncing from branch to branch tree to tree looking for Kagome. he finally locked on to her sent and fallowed it to the well and with out thinking he jumped into the well.

as he came out of the well in her era, he ran out side and up to the house her sent was every where she had to be here she just had to be.

he pounched uo to her bedroom window, he looked in (roud much) but Kagome was no where to be seen. he opend the window and walked in her room was spotless it looked like she hadn't been there in forever he walked into the bathroom she wasn't in there eather.

he went back into her room closed the window he had come and walked out into the halway bumping into Sota

"hay Inuyasha... what are you doing here" Sota asked confused

"um... nothin... Kagome is where?" asked Inuyasha getting strate to the piont

"not here, she's in your era... she is in your era right" asked Sota through worried eyes

"ya she's in my era, it was just a test you know hahaha... she umm..." Inuyashs was getting worried Kagome hadn't been back to her own era yet why not this is usally the first place she would go when we get in a fight

Sota intruped Inuyasha's thought's "she sent you to get her school books right, because she is to busy to come and pic them up herself... probably training right" asked Sota

"um... yup thats right ... so where are her books and stuff?" Inuasha didn't know how long he could keep this kid going so he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could

"there on her desk, I'm just glade that you didn't lose her in your era, she gets pritty hot headed sometimes and runs off i'm just vary happy you know how to keep her underconrol some times she can just lose it man I don't miss that" he laughed

this was making Inuyasha vary gilty he had lost Kagome in his era and he had fought with kagome many many times

Sota walked into her room and gathered up her books and homework or "stuff" as Inuyasha put it when he came out Inuyasha was Bitting his lower lip hard

"Inuyasha are you ok"

"yup, great so were are those books?" she said fast not noticing the books and stuff in Sota's hands

"right here" Sota said holding up the stack of books and stuff

"ALL THAT... who much school has she missed"

"a lot... I'll go get a bag" he said handing the books to Inuyasha who droped them on his toe and ran down stairs

_'Kagome where are you?'_

'I can't believe you ... why didn't you go after her she wanted you to stop her, you know she wanted you to tell her that no that you wanted her to stay, but noo you say nothing'

_'I froze I know it's my fault, no need to rub it in i feel horrible... i have to find her' _

'AND TELL HER YOU LOVE HER' yelled his inner self out of pure excitment

_'no'_

Sota walked back up the stairs with a pink bag with flower's and a white kitty cat on the front

"what the hell is that??" asked Inuyasha backing away from Sota and the horrible uglu bag

"it's Kagome's old school bag, it's the only thing that will hold all those books" Sota sat down and started putting the books in the bag

"i'm sorry but i'm sure that Kagome will love seeing her old bag again" Sota handed Inuyasha the bag and Inuyasha tried to force a smile

and Sota smiled back

"well I'd better get going" he said walking back into Kagome's room

"can you close the window O and could you not tell anyone I was here"

"sure Inuyasha O can you tell Kagome hi and that i miss her vary much OO wait here just one more sec" Sota ran out of the room and was back before Inuyasha could answer

when Sota returned he had a picture in his hand "this is my school Photo so she doesn't forget what I look like" he said handing the pic to Inuyasha

"yup I'll give it to her and I'll tell her... If I find her" he said whispering the last part

"what??" asked Sota he only heard Inuyasha mumble the last part and wanted to know what he had said

"o it was nothing I was... just thinking how much older you look form a year ago... thats all"

he said as he jumped out of the window and into the well and Sota shut the window like he was told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome had finally gotten to the hut when she walked through the door Sango and Shippo was gone but Miroku was a sleep on the floor and Kilala was sitting faceing the fire pit.

when she noticed Kagome come in she meawed and walked over to Kagome and rubed round her legs

"Kilala where is every one" Kagome ask sitting down and shutting back in to a standing position the pain was unbarible she was beging to think that she had hurt her ribs as well

Kilala said nothing and ran out of the hut Kagome wasn't sure if she should fallow or not so she just stud there waitting/ hoping that Miroku would wake up some time soon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shippo and Sango were now on the main road to the hut

"do you think that mother will like the flowers that we piced for her?" asked Shippo smelling the beautifle flowers

"ofcourse she'll love them... because there form you"

as they were walking getting a little closer to the hut they say Kilala running up to them and soon passed them

when Kilala realised who she had passed she turned around and stoped in fornt of them jumping up in down trying to tell them to hurry

"Kilala do you want to play??" asked Sango

"no... I bet she's hungry" said Shippo

Kilala shook her head no to both, giveing up on trying to tell them she trancformed and started to pull Sango by her shirt

"Kilala stop" laughed Sango

Kilala let go fo her shirt and went behind her and started to push her forward. Sango ran to the side and jumped on Kilala and Shippo did the same

"fine you win" giggled Saong and Shippo together Kilala flew faster than she had in a long time and Sango and to hold on to shippo so that he wouldn't fall off

when they landed Kilala didn't wait for them to get off she just tracformed and ran inside the hut

"I hope Kagome's back" whised Shippo

they walked into the hut and to there surpize Kagome was standing in the hut with her head agenst the wall with her eyes closed and she was grinding her teeth

"Kagome" yelled Shippo jumping on to her sholder

Kagome cried out in pain and Shippo got off quickly

"Kagome whats wrong" asked Sango worried about her BFF

Kagome looked up at her, Sango noticed that Kagome looked like she was about to cry or had been crying

"nnn...nnooo" Kagome studered

"whats wrong what happened... did Inuyasha do something" asked Sango tring to figure out what was wrong.

Kagome shook her head no

"I fell ...and ... and my wrist hhurtss... and ...m..my ...r..ri..ribs h..hurt to" Kagome explained between dry sobs (yes there is such a thing)

Kagome could no longer hold back her tears, she let the roll down her face

Sango when over to were her bag of slayer stuff and Kilala went over to the fire and and trancfored and lit the fire than turned back into her kitty self once again

Sango pulled out a big bottle of a green liquide and bumped it into one of the pots that Kaede had by the fire

Kagome watched as her BFF brought the green liquide to a boile and put it in a smaller bowl and gave it to Kagome

"drink it it will stop the pain in your ribs" she said when Kagome gave her a 'what the hell is this' look

she drank the liquide desprate for any type of pain relife

she handed the empty bowl to Sango, tears were still rooling down her cheeks but the pain in her side was slowly geting better

Inuyasha walked through the door and Kagome quickly turned around she didn't want Inuyasha to see her like this and think that she was a baby and couldn't handle herself in the woods on her own

"whats wrong with her" whispered Inuyasha to Sango as he walked in to the hut, seeing the water drops on the floor he figuered that Kagome was cring

"she fell and hurt her wrist and her ribs but i gave her something for her ribs but I fear that her wrist is broken but i'm not sure" Sango whispered back

Inuyasha spun kagome around and looked are her wrist, yup it was broken he looked in her eyes she was trying to put up a wall trying to make it look like she wasn't crying but Inuyasha new her to well not to know

"Kagome ... come with me I can fix your wrist" he said as he tok her right hand

Kagome pulled her hand out of his and backed up "I don't need your help" she said softly, and pushing him away (with her good arm)

"yes you do Kagome" inturuped Sango and Kagome through her a 'you'd better shut up look' and Sango went and sat down by the fire with Kilala

Inuyasha piced her up bridle style and walked out

no matter how much she kicked and screamed he didn't put her down untill they got deep in to the woods

"I'm going to put you down and your going to walk the rest of the way" instructed Inyasha putting her on her feet

"fine but where are we going?" she asked in a 'fine but I wont like it way'

"I'll tell you when we get there just come on" he said takeing her hand and kinda pulling/guideing her to were he wanted her to go

when the will was in sight Kagome stoped and Inuyasha almost pulled her arm out of the socket because she gave no worning of stoping

"why are we at the well" she asked a little panicky

"we'er going back to your era, the Doctors there can help you get better" he explained

"NO" screamed Kagome tring to wiggle out of his hand

"why are you saying no, it'll be better for you you have better medisen there" he said looking at her with careing eye's

"n..no please I don't want to go back" she said giveing up the tring to get away thing

Inuyasha looked at her confused

"it doesn't work, not any more" she said answering his unasked question

"Kagome what are you talking about the well works"

"no, I tried it when I was going to go home eariler you know when I gave you my shards and the well didn't take me back to my era thats how i got hurt, the well doesn't work" she explianed

"tell you what I'll go with you and if we don't make it than I'll fix your wrist ok" he asked but not waiting for an answer he piced her up and headed off towared the well

"ok" she said quitely

"I won't let you fall I promis" he said giving her as good of a hug as she could with her already in his arms

Kagome looked into his golfden eye's she could tell that he was telling the true he wouldn't let her fall, she didn't look away from his eye's she felt safe when she looked into them when Inuyasha looked down at her she quickly turned her attenchin to the ground she didn't want him to think that he had to still "protect her" and that he could still go with Kikyou.

'tell her now, tell her you love her, nows the perfect time' said Inuyasha's inner self

_'no, I can't, she's hurt' _

'thats the best thing it'll take her mind off it for awhile'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered

"ya" he said losing his train of thought

"what do we do if the well doesn't work?" she asked him with great concirn

Inuyasha had no idea what he would do if the well didn't work

"um... I'll have to fix it... with Kaede's help" he explained making up the plan as he went along

"how?"

"I'll..." he had to think about this one hard "i'll have to pop it back in to place and splint it... like I do when I break something" he explained

Kagome looked up at him she smiled tring to hide her fear but Innuyasha could sence her emotions

"I'll have Kaede put you to sleep with her tea remidies" he said he being piced on and in fights since her was little had had to put many bones back in to place knew that it hurt way to much to put a human through that not just any human a girl one that he loved vary much.

"no thank you, I would like to be awake" she said comely

"what!" he was shocked at this he thought that she would have been happy that she wounldn't have to go through the pain

"I would like you be awake" she repited

"you want the pain, what?? why" she was at alost for words

"I know it will hurt but I would like to thank you when you're done" the truth was she didn't like Kaede's sleep remidies they gave her bad dreams and a headace

"but you can thanl me when you wake up, I'll still be there" he said tring to get her to agree with him but so far it wasn't working

when they reached the well Kagome dug her face into his chest, Inuyasha jumped into the air, Kagome closed her eyes and clented her teeth

Inuyasha felt her body tens up "I wont let you fall... I love you" he whispered the last part so she wouldn't hear, it just felt good to have it out in the open... well kinda

as they fell into the well no flashy colours came meaning that the well was not working they landed softly on the old bone's and dirt

"did... i..it..w..wo...work" Kagome studered

"no, I'm sorry Kagome ... I'm going to fix your wrist" he said saddly he couldn't look at her

"thats ok I trust you... um I have one question though?" she said reaching up and turning his face toward her, he looked like he was about to dry himself

"ya" he said quietly he was hoping she wasn't going to ask if it hurt or what it would feel like

"um... what did you say when we were gliding?" she asked finaly getting her studering under control

"I said that I wouldn't let you fall" he said hopeing thats what she ment

"no didn't you say something else after that" she asked looking at him confsed

"um..." what was he going to say he couldn't tell her he loved her when she was tring so hard to hide her pain

"it's ok you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she said letting go of his chin

"um... I said that I was wrong" he hoped that would sadifie her

"what about"

"you being weak, when ever I said that I was wrong you are a vary strong person... I'm sorry"

"me to... for saying that Kikyou was just a clay pot"

"you never said that" he said looking at her confused

"O than I'm sorry for thinking it"she said looking at the ground

Inuyasha just laughed it was true Kikyou was just a clay pot that took dead souls to live

"well I'd better get you back to the hut" he said setting her on the gound for a sec and then picking her back up 'piggy back' style and jumped into the air

"no just out of the well than you can fix it" she said 'air kissing Inuyasha hoping he didn't notice

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"why do you think that he took her out of the hut? why didn't he just fix it here?" asked Sippo

Miroku got the perverted look on his face "maybe he thought he would get a thank you" he suggusted rasing and lowering his eyebrows

"ya.. hay get your mind off that idea he's not getting any and nither are you, you perv" shoted Sango raising he hand to hit him but stoped and thought

_'he likes it when I'm mad, I should try something else'_

she lead in and kissed him

"know you have something else to think about" she said walking over to her pad (sleeping pad)

Kiroku got a wide smile on his face "he probably took her own era they have better doctors there" she suggused laying down it was 9 pm and it had been a long day

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha carried Kagome into a clearing he lade out his Kamono and setting her on it

"stay here, I'll come back just don't move" he instrucked not waitting for her to answer he ran off into the tree's

Kagome sat there wondoring where he was going, but thought nothing of it.

the wind started to blow harder and cloder Kagome wraped her self in the fire rat kamono as best as she could with one arm.

her tummy started to growle and she got up to go look for something to eat but than slowly sat back down remembering what Inuyasha had said _**'stay here,I'll come back just don't move'**_ _'he'll come back'_ she thought to her self

_'he'll come back... right'_

'of course he'll come back, he wouldn't leave you... well not like this' said her inner self

_'ya you're right... he left his Kamono' _

'thats not what I ment but ya that is true'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha ran through the foest in the dircetion of Kagome he had gathered a large tree branch, for the splint, and some fruit, she probably hadn't eatin since yesterday

"I hope she staid put" he said to himself breaking into the clearing

Kagome was wraped up in his Kamono and exactly where he had left her

"here you go, I thought that you would be hungry" he said pealing the fruit the one of his claws and handing it to Kagome.

"thank you" she said bitting into the fruit... "when are you going to fix my wrist" she asked between bits

"after your done eatting" he said hoping she would never stop eatting.

while she ate he made somth splints out of the wood. he would some time take a look at Kagome as she ate.

when she had swallowed the last peace of fruit she through the core to the tree's, but missed by along shoot

"done and ready" she said with out any fear in her voice she was just glade that soon it would be ok

"all right... lay down" he instrucked swallowing a lage lump of air

**Thank you for reading I hoped you liked reading it as much as I liked writting it this is by far me favorit chapter **

**I just thought that I should let you Know that there is only one more chapter what will happen with things get steamy between the two secret love's, will Inuyasha confess his love for Kagome will he fix her wrist tune in next time to fine out **

**REVIEWS please lol **


	7. Chapter 6 The Thank you

**I'm sorry but this is the 6th and final chapter of this book if you want to call it that. I am how ever writting the second book to this one so I'll probaly posted it under a chapter and as it's own story but i'm not sure let me know when you review**

Chapter 6 The Thank you

Kagome did as she was told and laid down. this was going to hurt she new it... wishing she had something to keep her mind off it but they were out in the middle of noware where was she going to get something like that

"ok are you sure you don't want me to go get the old lady... it'll only take a few moments" he said not really wanting to do this by himself

"nope go for it" she said realaxing a bit

he took her left arm in his hands and started to slowly put it back into place, Kagome closed her eye's than opened them "is that is... it didn't hurt at all" she looked up at him he had a I couldn't do look in his eye's and she understude that this was hard for him

"Inuyasha..." she began but was cut off when he leaded down and kissed her softly, surprised by this she pulled away. 'O what have I done' he asked himself she saw that he looked worried and she kissed him and he kissed back she wrape her right arm around his neck and deepened the kiss

_'she's heavenly why didn't I do this before' _

'well i'm glade that you've expressed your feelings but do you think that you could put her wrist back in place while she's distraced' ordered his inner self

_'ya... I almost forgot' _

'kida noticed that thanks'

Inuyasha put both hands on her wrist and quickly put it back in place. a tear ran down her face but she continued to kiss him

breaking away from the kiss, he took off his white shirt and riped it in two. he raped one around her wrist so that the wod slpint wouldn't wouldn't get slivers or splinters, than he took the two wood slpints he had made earlier placing them on the top and bottem of her wirst and wraping the second pice of sirt around the wood to keep it tight and in place.

Kagome looked up at him as he was doing this _'he did it... but was the kiss just a distraction to get my mind off my wrist' _she thought to her self. Her qestions would soon be answered

Inuyasha looked into her big brown eye's they were full of questions

"thank you Inuyasha" she whispered sitting up and kissing him on the cheek

Inuyasha's eye's widened "you missed" he tessed with out thinking

_'did I just say that'_

'yep, you did'

kagome intreuped his thought's "hows this than" she said wraping her arms (both of them) around his neck (as best she could with a splint on her wrist) and kissed him lightly

he wraped his arms around her waist once again deepaing the kiss

_'what am I doing' _

'kissing her ... you love her'

_'I shouldn't be doing this I don't show emotion'_

with that he pulled out of the kiss

"is something wrong" she asked confused

"how is your arm" he asked coldly

"it's getting there"

"good" he said with no emotion, getting up and heading off to the trees

"what was that about" she asked her self out loud

_'I gess it was just a distraction, nothing more'_

'no!! it was more'

_'ya for me, look where that got me, sitting alone looking at the stars ALOE' _

tears steamed down her face as she fell a sleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'you are an idot, she likes you' yelled his inner self

_'I shouldn't have done that, now she knows how I feel a demon is not suppost to show emotion, my father did and look where that got him DEAD'_

'NO she's probably wondoring what she did wrong to make you so upset, WHEN YOU DID IT, YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE ISUE'S' his inner self was still yelled he was angry

_'NO she's probably thinking about... do you really think that she blames her self' _

'what do you think'

"Kagome you did nothing wrong it was..." he turned around expeting Kagome to be fallowing him but she wasn't there

"KAGOME!!!!" he yelled into nothingness/ darkness

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome work up in a cold sweet, pantting. she had only been asleep of 20mins but it felt like it had been for ever.

she looked around "it was only a dream... a nightmare" she told her self

_DREAM_

_Inuyasha was holding Kagome was holding her tight 'man i could stay like this for ever' she thought to her self. she looke into his golden eye's but then all of a sudden his golden eye's went dark he pushed her on the gorund "__**go to your own era, stop coming here**__" he groweled_

_"but why Inuyasha" she asked confused they were supost to be to gether thats what the hugging meant right _

_"Because I said so... I chose Kikyou I love her ... you being here is in my way you are weak" _

_"but ... but Inuyasha I don't want to go... please don't make me go" she cried _

_"__**get out of here I can't stand you near me" **__he groweled at her _

_END OF DREAM_

"that would never happen he kissed me... but then that was just a distraction and he has kissed Kikyou out of LOVE many times... I gess that mean's that he loves her" this thought ran through her head as she closed her eye's stoping the tears that were threting to over flow

"Kagome?" said a soft voice

"Shippo... what are you going here"

"I wanted to see if you were alright... I missed you"

"I'm glade that you're here" she said hugging her "son"

Inuyasha broke from the tress's and heard Kagome talking to Shippo, well that was his gess anyway, he stade out of sight lissening to there conversation

"you and Sango, are my only good friends" said Kagome with a slight sadness in her voice Inuyasha gessed she was tring to hide her sadness form shippo

"no you have many friends what about the villagers, Miroku I gess, and Kouga and ... well Inuyasa is your friend right" said shippo confused

"I don't think so Shippo... I think that he just tolorates me" he voice went really low

"what are you talking about, he... he...how do you know this" asked Shippo upset that his "mother" could think that Inuyasha didn't like her

"I don't think I'll be here much longer so it doesn't matter" she said this as a few tears exacped from her eye's, she quickly whiped them away hoping Shippo hadn't seen

Shippo looked like he was about to cry he didn't want his "mother" to leave

"you see I gave Inuyasha my shards and told him that he could go find Kikyou and have her walk around with you guys instead of me" she explained

"why ... why did you do that... don't you love Inuyasha... don't you want to stay with me?" tears streamed down his face and Kagome huged him and rocked him in her lap as she explained the rest

"Shippo you know that I would love to stay with you but... when you love some one you just want them to be happy but I promis that I will come and viset lots... do you understand?" Shippo noded his head

"can I stay with you to night than" he asked as Kagome whiped away his tears

"of course" she said and Shippo setled in her lap

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing

_'she loves me'_

'ya but what good is that when she's leaveing'

Shippos teary voice cut into Inuyasha's thought's

"when are you going to leave?"

"as soon as the well let's me... I'm so sorry Shippo but I promis that I will come back to viseta' her voice was craking she didn't want to leave Shippo or Sango not even Miroku behide

"No.. you can't come back to viset Kagome" bomed Inuyasha's voice from the tree's.

Kagome spun arond and Inuyasha was in fornt of her with in seconds he was upset but tried to hide it with anger

"YOU CAN'T SAY IF SHE CAN COME VISET OR NOT INUYASHA she's already leaveing for you isn't that enough" yelled Shippo

Inuyasha gave Shippo an icey glare "go home Shippo" he groweled

"NO" screamed Shippo he was not going to let him boss him around any more

"Kagome and I need to talk with out little ear's lissening in on the conversation" he groweled once again

shippo truned to Kagome "you will come and say good bye wont you" he asked

"of course I will but it wont be good bye just see you till next time" she said with a smile huging the kit

as soon as Shippo was out of site Kagome turned around and punch Inuyasha in the gut hurting her newly splinted wrist and throughing his Kamono at him "you jack ass, i'm coming back to vist it no matter what you say and if you don't like it you can go somewhere else when i'm here" she screamed, tear's welling up in her eye's from the pain in her left arm

"what was that for...that hurt" he said holding his gut but leaving his Kamono on the ground

"you think that you can tell me what to do, you jack ass" she contiued to yell

"you don't have to go... I .. I want you to stay ... I ..love you" he said looking up at her

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN'T JUST HAVE ME LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK SHIPPO WILL BE CRUSHED...wait what, say that again"

"you don't have to go?"

"no the other part"

"I want you to stay?"

"No the last part"

"OO why didn't you say so I love you kagome"

"but what about Kikyou?" she asked curious

"I want you, and only you.. I don't want Kikyou... please stay" he said picing up his kamono and putting it on Kagome's sholders

"if that's what you want" she said with a smile

"If I said I wanted to hold you and look at the stars would you let me"

"if that's what you really wanted" she answered shly as they sat on in the grass an looked up at the stars

"O Inuyasha I have to tell you something"

"ya anything" he said looking down at her

"i'm kinda engaged to Kouga... do you think that would be a problem?" she asked with a stait face

"WHAT" he yelled

"Inuyasha" she laughed

"how can you laugh at that" he asked

"Inuyasha I was just kiding around... but now you know how i feel when you go off with Kikyou" she explained

"I saorry about that and your more to me than just a shard detector i just said that when I was mad ... I love you I always have and always will" he said hugging her and he kissed her cheek

"you missed" she giggled kissing him back

"and I love you to" and they kissed again

"so ... are we together now" he asked

"it depends if you ask me or not" she giggled but was interuped when Inuyasha pasionaly kissed her

"do you want to be to with me... I'll be your's and you'll be mine" he asked her looking into her big brown eye's

"yes and you have always had my heart and only you" she said kissing him

he looked at her '_does that mean that she has always loved me... I never knew it'_

'well I've always known it hahaha'

_'nice of you to tell me' _

"Iuyashas ... I'm going to take these beads off" she said reaching up for the beads but Inuyasha stoped her hands

"no... I might not be able to control me inner deom" he said worried that she would get hurt

"I'll be there to help you... like the last time" she said tring to reach the beads but couldn't he had a firm grip

"I don't want you to get hurt" he said looking down at her "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you Kagome" he finsished

"you wont have to do anything cus nothing is going to happen to me and I trust you" she said kissing him and with that he let go of her hands and she removed the beads

he closed his eye's tight hoping that nothing would hapend his demon blood was bubaling and then he felt Kagome hold him his Inner demon cooled down and he was fine

"I love you Iuayasha" he heard her say they lade down in the grass "I love you to" he said. And the two of them lade and watched the stars as they feel a sleep

THE END

**so what do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this it was so much fun to write hopefully you will read the sequale to this story I'm still not sure if i'm going to posted it under this story or as it's own or both if you can do that... can you do that?? **

**well let me know in your reviews. thanks for helping be become a better writer many of you helped me make this story better then I thought it would ever be. thank you so mch **

**Emiko chan12**


	8. Sequel Secret love no more Chapter one

Secret Love No More

**This is the contiue of secret love, hope you like this one as much as you like the last one though the second one is always better then the first right lol. Hope you like it **

**O and I do not own Inuyasha but I am making up a character for latter on so I guess I will own her/him I'm not sure how that works lol any way on with the story **

Chapter 1 Happy Beginning

It's been one year since Inuyasha and Kagome confessed there love for each other.

"can you believe it, you've been dating Inuyasha for a whole year" cried Sango

"ya I can't Believe it either, I never thought that it would happen let alone last a year" laughed Kagome

"so where is Inuyasha any way" said Sango looking around the hut for the dog demon

"he's with Miroku giving Shippo the talk" Kagome answered rolling her eyes

"O poor Shippo, do you think he understands anything there saying" asked Sango with a worried tone in her voice

"ya probably he has been around Miroku since he was little I bet he knows more than we all give him create for"

"ya, probably" Sango rolled her eye's she new what Kagome was talking about Miroku was a perv and he even taught Kagome and her self stuff that they probably didn't need to know

"I wish it was just Inuyasha though... he said that he was just going to run through the feeling and stuff but you know more than any one that Miroku will get into the physical stuff" explained Kagome sitting down and searching in her bag for her brush

"o don't I know it... I've been dating him for 3 months now... well actually to day is our three month" Sango giggled and blushed remerging the first time she had kissed him exactly a year ago actually

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"you really do that when you love someone" Shippo asked wide eyed

"you got it Shippo" praised Miroku

Inuyasha shook her head "no Shippo, you do that after you marry the girl you love" he explained glaring at Miroku

Shippo looked confused "well what is love than he asked sitting on the grass giving Inuyasha is undivided attention

"well love is a special feeling you have toward a special girl... love is a feeling that you can do anything when you're with her, it's the butterflies you get when your hands exdently touch, it makes you feel like you can do anything for that person" he finished with a big smile on his face

"is that how you feel about Kagome" asked Shippo standing up

"yes Shippo I love Kagome with all my heart" he answered

_'today is our 1 year' he thought to himself_

"does she feel the same way about you?"

"she say's she does and she is always there for me so I would say yes" he answered with a frown he had never thought if Kagome loved him like he loved her... but she must she said that she has loved him since they met

"so why don't you ask Kagome to marry so you can do what Miroku said" asked Shippo but would soon regret it. receiving a hard punch to the head

"because I don't want to rush things Shippo" he growled as his face turned red and steam rushed out of his ears with anger

Shippo held his head with one have and swung at Inuyasha with the other. Inuyasha put out his hand and placed it on Shippo's head stopping him from even coming an inch to himself

_'Shippo benign a teen is a pain' _he thought to him self

"alright enough fun, let's head back" Instructed Inuyasha

"why?... are you in a hurry to get back to lady Kagome" teased Miroku

"what's it to you monk" spat Inuyasha trunering around and heading back to the hut

"why is it so important Inuyasha?" asked Shippo a little disappointed at the end of there conversation

"it's Kagome's and mine 1 year of dating" Inuyasha explained

"this is where they do what I was telling you earlier Shippo" whispered Miroku in hopes that Inuyasha hadn't heard

"get off it monk, we're not like that, I have no idea what Sango see's in you... you perv" he snapped hitting him over the head

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so what are you doing for Inuyasha" asked Sango while she watched Kagome brush her hair

"I'm going to give him a long massage, he loves it when I rub his ears and shoulders" she answered while she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail

"O that's nice"

"ya but I wish I could do more but I don't really have much to chose from I haven't been to my era since..." Kagome razed her now perfectly healed arm.

"it doesn't matter I'm sure that Inuyasha will like it" she comforted as she through Kagome a blue tub top and a black skirt (like her Uniform on but black) "thanks" Kagome said taking the clothes and going to the back to change

"O NO Kagome!" yelled Sango and Kagome came out running half dressed

"what.. what's wrong" asked Kagome trying to cover her self and looking around the hut to see what could be wrong

"tonight's the night of the new moon, what are you going to do" she looked at Kagome with sad eye's

Kagome busted out laughing she just couldn't help it she finished getting dressed and then retuned to Sango

"I'll let Inuyasha decide what he wants to do... it's really no big deal I can always do it another time" she answered wipping away tears from laughing so hard

"decide what??" asked Inuyasha as he walked into there hut

"HI to you to... were you lessening to our conversation" she laughed

Inuyasha couldn't take his eye's off Kagome she looked beautiful he loved it when she put her hair up... for his own reasons. "well ... I.." Kagome cut him off with a passionate kiss which Inuyasha thoroughly enjoyed

"I was just kidding, I don't care" she laughed she love freaking him out like that. but she really didn't understand why when ever she was on her guard that he was scared maybe he forgot that she could no longer sit him for she took of the beads when they confessed there love to each other a year ago

he kissed her he loved it when she laughed he licked her bottom lip but Kagome pulled away "not in front of Shippo" she said sternly

"ok" he said giving her the puppy dog eye's and she laughed he new she couldn't resist the eye's

"So what am I deciding" he said giving her a tight squeeze.

"well tonight is the night of the new moon, you know when you a human" she whispered the last part so soft that Inuyasha barley heard it

"ya so" he sad letting her go

_'does she not love me in that state' _he asked him self sadly

Kagome saw this question in his eye's "I love you, not matter what... I prefer you alive though" she laughed and she kissed him

_'I'm an idiot... why would I question Kogome's love'_

"I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable that's all... I know that you don't like anyone to see you in your human state" she said in a small voice

"no... were going to be together, no matter what, as long as I'm with you I'll be great" he said holding her close to him

Kagome reached up to rub his ears when Shippo broke them apart

"you'd better not do that "mother" " he advised

"why Shippo" she asked concerned

_'did he tell Shippo that he didn't like it when I rub his ear's" _she asked her self sadly _'if that is true than what am I going to do now'_ she asked her self holding back tears

Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was upset not because she was told me Shippo not to rub her ears but because of what she was thinking due to what Shippo had said. _'stupid kit look what he has done, Kagome looks like she wants to cry... I wonder what she is thinking'_

_"because I over heard Inuyasha say that it ... um ... O what was it... O ya it turns him on and Miroku said that it leads to think that you shouldn't do till you're married" Shippo explained Kagome busted out laughing and Inuyasha fell down anime style and Shippo Resaved a punch to the head._

_"ouch what was that for" yelled Shippo holding his head Kagome fell to the floor laughing from what he had said before _

"you need to learn to keep your mouth shut... that's what that was for" he yelled. Kagome was laughing so hard that she could no longer breath ands was turning blue with tears streaming down her face

"OK it wasn't that funny Kagome" he said going over to help her up

" I'm sorry Inuyasha I thought that he was going to tell me something else so when that was it I just couldn't help my self... I was laughing at my self" she said kissing him

"I'll rub your ears latter" she whispered so that no one could hear but Inuyasha and he blushed _'maybe Shippo telling her wasn't a bad idea after all' _he smiled to himself

"Oh I have your gift, come on" he said kissing her than taking hold of her hand. they ran out the door together

"do you know what the gift is" asked Sango speaking for the first time since the guys had come back

"nope and thanks to Shippo he probably wont tell me anything again" he said glaring at Shippo

"well... I'm going to go see Kia" (Shippo's Girlfriend)

he said running out of the hut he didn't like the look he was getting from Miroku and thought it best to get out of there

"Happy 3rd month" he said holding Sango close and kissing her

"you rembered?" she said shocked that he had even rembered that they were dating

"of course... I tried to ask you for a hole year before u kissed me that night... and I still didn't know how to ask you" he said looking at her shocked that she thought that he had forgotten

"ya I had to ask you" she laughed

"ya I rembered... just to let you know I was going to ask you that night but you beat me to it" he laughed back

_**flash back **_

_Miroku and Sango were sitting on the highest hill in the village. and Miroku was sitting next to Sango 'just ask her you can do it... Sango ever since you I met you I wanted to be with you, would you be mine... ya that works... ok sat it you can...' _

_Sango Interrupted his thoughts "Miroku... what would you say if I said that I've wanted to be with you since I met" she asked looking from the ground into his eye's _

_'say something stupid' "aw umm duu" were all the words he could mutter 'ya that was smooth' _

_"ok... could I be yours and you be mine?" she asked turning her gaze back to the ground_

_"I would say that I wouldn't... want it any other way" he said hold her chin turning her to look at him and kissing her _

_**End of flash back**_

"so what do you want to do" she asked

"hay I was about to ask that" Miroku wined

"ok you can ask" she laughed

"thank you.. what do you want to do"

"want to go to the hill" she asked

"I'm so glade you suggested that... I packed a picnic dinner" he said holding up a basket, taking Sango's hand and walking out of the hut

**well that's it for this chapter. Thank you for reading hope you liked it let me know in your reviews. and if you have any Ideas just for future stories let me know as well I have this whole "book" written out so I just have to type and post so let me no what other stories you would be interested in. I'll posted soon promise lol **

**Emiko chan12 **


	9. Secret love no more Chapter two The gift

**Told you I would post soon lol thank you to all of you who reviewed I love you all. A special thanks to weirdo girl who has been an extreme help to me THANK YOU SOO MUCH lol... O and I don't own Inuyasha. well that's enough thank you to the story.**

Chapter 2 The gift

"Inuyasha where are we going" giggled Kagome

"just keep your eyes closed... I'm picking you up" he laughed he knew that she was going to love her gift

Kagome felt them lift off in to the air. it had been a good 5 minutes of gliding before they touch hard ground

"almost there" he whispered in her ear witch made her giggle

she could hear... no it can't be... could it... Cars??

"ok open your eyes" he said putting her on her feet and she did what she was told and opened her eye's

"NO WAY NO WAY" she screamed she was in her own era "Inuyasha... how did you" she asked still screaming a little

"well... every time we sat on the well together I could smell your era... so I thought that it would work ... I hoped it did I didn't have much of a back up plan" he laughed

"did I ever tell you I love you" she asked taking him in her arms and kissing him

"ya actually and I don't mind ... I wouldn't mind another kiss" he said kissing her

"how about your amazing" she asked kissing him again

"that might be a new one" he laughed kissing her. she licked his bottom lip and it killed Inuyasha to pull away

"there'll be time for that latter... I bet your family is dieing to see you" he said looking her over for any sign's of emotion other than happiness but he couldn't find anything

"ookk" she said giving him the puppy dog eye's

"fine" he said softly giving into her and himself

she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "I love winning" she whispered when they finally broke apart

"I love you!" he smiled

"I love you more" she laughed

"that's not possible" he said pulling her close again and she once again kissed him

"we could do this all night" he said pulling away

"yes we could she said getting closer

"we should go inside I bet your family can't wait to see you" he said keeping her at a distastes

"okay... I'll rub your ears latter" she teased looking up at him his silver hair was fading faster now probably because there were in her era

Inuyasha had a stern look on his face "I don't have to rub your ears if you don't want me to Inuyasha... I understand" she in a small voice

_'I gess he still loves Kikyou more than me' _fighting back tears and trying to smile

he looked down at her she looked happy but her sent was sad but understanding he wondered what she was thinking

"no Kagome I want you to... but I told Shippo that you should do what that leads till your married and I don't want him o think that I've turned into Miroku" he said with a chuckle

"I understand I wouldn't want him to think less of you" she said giving him the best fake smile that she could muster up

Inuyasha could tell that she wasn't telling him the truth about how she felt _'that's the worst lie she has ever tried to cover up'_

he pulled her close and went to kiss her but she turned her head and he got her cheek

"we'd better go inside" she pulled away taking his hand and walking two steps in front of him

she stopped at the door _'what if there angry that I haven't been home' _she thought to her self

"they'll be happy to see you" he said as if he had read her mind. putting his hand on the door and opening it and they walked in

"Mom... Sota... Pappy" she called out

"Kagome?... I'm in the kitchen" mom called back and they headed off to the kitchen still hand in hand

"do my eye's deceive me... or are you two holding hands... you to lovers?... when do I get my grand babies" mom screamed all at once

"nice to see you to mom" Kagome said giving her mom a hug and Inuyasha blushed

"so answer my question when do I get my grand babies" asked mom excitedly

"mom!! we've only been together for a year" yelled Kagome looking apologetically at Inuyasha

"that's long enough... besides your 17 you've been league to bare children for a year... I can't wait anymore" complained mom

"Mrs. H... with all do respect we don't want to rush things" Inuyasha stepped in trying to save Kagome from embarrassment

"O cal me mom... you're paticly family now... and you guys have known each other for 2 years or longer so your not rushing things... you to can stay in Kogome's room TOGETHER" she explained smiling

"MOM! were is Sota and Pappy" Kagome grabbed moms attention and trying to change the subject

"Sota's out with friends and Pappy is out with an old friend doing god only knows what" laughed mom

"O who is Sota out with?" asked Kagome making sure it wasn't a girl friend she was so protective of her little brother ever since when he was 12 when he has this thing for this girl and she walked on him before he finally said yes to poor Sota

"his girl friend I think" said mom comly

Kagome went pale and Inuyasha held her close he new this was a shock she had a hard time last time

"well you guys just missed dinner so why don't you guys go upstairs and freshen up and get some rest ... O how long will you to be staying?"

"one night" answered Kagome at the same time as Inuyasha answered "one week" they looked at each other in confusion

"well it doesn't matter stay as long as you guys want to"

"well... this is my home to do I need you premishion to stay long or give you time line of how long I'm going to stay" asked Kagome a little taken back

"well yes this is your home but I would like you know how long I get to spend with you since you haven't been home in over a year" mom snapped back

"oookk... thanks mom... come on Kagome we should go clean up and get some rest we can visit in the morning" Inuyasha cut in he didn't want Kagome to be upset with mom when she hadn't been home in over a year

he lead Kagome up the stair to her room and when they got to her door he picked her up bridle style and walked in (after having her open the door since his hands had he in them) and placing her on the bed and lying next to her

"thank you Inuyasha from stopping me blow up down stairs" she said looking into his eye's they were kind, caring and loving she loved them, she than reached up reaching up and taking his ears between her pointer fingerer and thumb and started to rum them a purr of enjoyment exaped Inuyasha

"I'm sorry... I totally forgot Inuyasha I'm sorry" she said stopping and bring her hands down from her ears

Inuyasha stopped her hands, hold them "what Shippo doesn't know wont hurt him" he said placing her hands back on he ears and began to kiss her.

he ran his hands down her spine and she ran her ands down his neck to his ribs undoing his Kimono

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome laying on his back

"is something wrong" she asked turning to face him and to her horror Inuyasha was clenching his chest and gasping for air

"Inuyasha... INUYASHA" she screamed attempting CPR... his breathing slowed to a stop

"no... no... please... Inuyasha don't leave me please" she cried dropping to the floor sobbing

the window opened and some one walked in Kagome looked up still crying and mascara running down her face, to see Sesshomaru standing over her

"stop crying" he told he comly

"you want me to stop crying... what do you want me to do... Inuyasha is dead and you want me stop crying... I... loved him"

"what do you man you loved him... do you not now that he is dead?" asked Sesshomaru happily

"no I still love him I will always love him... but he's gone... I LOVE HIM... bring him back please I know that the tesksaga can bring thing back to life please" she said know so close to him she moved any closer they would've kissed

"you don't love him ... if you loved him you would have called for help instead you sat there crying helplessly"

"how dare you... help him I know you can" she screamed at him

"even if I wanted to I can I don't have my sword on me... well since he's gone you need some one to look after you... right" he smirked

Kagome said nothing "I'll take that as yes" she said lifting her up and kissing her softly

"what the hell are doing" she yelled trying to get out of his arms

"you liked it stop struggling" he said holing her closer

"let me go let me go" she yelled still struggling

"you can rub my ears Kagome" he whispered in her ear

there was a knock at the door "Kagome are you alright... I heard you scream" came her mothers voice through the door

"I'm fine Mom Inuyasha just scared me thanks mom" Kagome called back

"told you, you liked it" Sesshomaru teased in her ear than kissing her again but this time she didn't resisted he put hi hand under her shirt and placed his hand in the middle of her back Kagome crying into his kiss her back felt like it was on fire Sesshomaru pulled away with a smirk on his face

"you now have my mark... your mine" he said going to kiss her again but she turned her head

"O don't be like that... you're mine now" he said walking to the window

"I Love Inuyasha I could never love some one like you" she said as he opened the window (and yes closed in when he came in)

"well I got it go were together now... don't do anything stupid... O and Inuyasha isn't dead his transforming is a lot slower since he is in your era" he said blowing her a kiss and leaving

Kagome walked over to her mirror and lifted the back of her shirt there was a big red hot mark in the middle of her back the mark was a crescent moon like the one on Sesshomaru forehead

"Kagome? are you alright... Kagome" Inuyasha whispered like coming out of a sleep

Kagome pulled her shirt back down as fast as she could so Inuyasha wouldn't see _'how am I going to keep this from him?'_

she turned around to see Inuyasha starting to sit up he was a full human "you're awake, I so glade" she smiled at him but a wave of pain went through her causing a tear to fall from her eye

"Kagome are you ok" he asked starting to get up

"I'm fine, don't get up... how are you" she asked giving him a fake smile but he wasn't convinced

"if your fine why are you crying"

"I'm just happy that your ok that's all" she said walking over to him and kissing him.

"I'm going to go for a shower than we can go down stairs and I'll cook us somthing to eat..ok" she said grabing two towels

"need any help" he teased getting up

"no thanks" she said and headed off to the bathroom but left the door open

_'something's not right' _he thought to himself fallowing her into the bathroom

Kagome was already in the shower "I'm going to go shower in the bathroom down the hall, than you can rub my ears if you want to" he laughed it was kinda wired saying that when he had no ears

"ok... I'll meat you downstairs than" she answered when she heard Inuyasha she turned the water off and got out of the shower. she wrapped her hair in one towel and wrapped herself with the other she went to the mirror and looked at her burn it was still read but the pain had gone away _'why me'_ she thought to her self.

she took the towel off her head brushed her hair and pulled it p in a messy ponytail and walked into her room to get her PJ's. she went over to her draws and pulled out a blue spigati strap tank top and back boxers and went back into the bathroom to get changed.

when she came back out into her room though Sesshomaru was sitting on her bed "nice out fit... I like it better than the one you ware to my era" she said getting up and walking over to her

"what do you want Sesshomaru, come to play more games.. well I don't want to play... INU" she was cut of by Sesshomaru hands covering her mouth

"shut up I'm not going to hurt you... I just want you to come with me to my castle in this era and be my queen" she said removing his hand

"not in my life... I love Inuyasha" she said walking over to the window opening it and pointing out the window

"get out... leave" she whispered

"why are you whispering Kagome don't want Inuyasha to hear us" he said walking over to her

"get out" she hissed

"fine but every time you go near another male my mark warns you and me, your mine so don't anything stupid" she said going to kiss her but she backed up and he was gone.

Kagome put on a sweater went down stairs. Inuyasha was already in the kitchen and seated at the table. "what do you want to eat" she asked sitting a crossed from him at the table

"I'll make it... how about ramin" he suggested standing up

"ya ok but are you sure that you don't want me to make it"

"nope I got it" he said walking over to the microwave and pulling out two steaming hot bowls of ramin with a large smile on his face

"so are you going to tell me what was wrong up stairs" he asked setting a bowl in front of her

"I thought you were dead... Inuyasha I thought you were dead... y..yo.you stopped ... br..brea..breathing" she studered as she started to cry

"Kagome" he said looking at her with soft eye's "if I had known it was going to be like that I would have told you" he said pushing away from the table and standing up

"I know... I just thought I lost you" she said looking at her bowl and continuing to cry

Inuyasha walked over to her... sending a wave of pain through Kogome's back ... she ignored it and she hugged him and he kissed her

"I'm right here... I'm fine, I will never leave you. I love you Kagome" he said kissing her again

"I love you to Inuyasha" he moved he bangs out of her eye's so he could see them he wiped away her tears and help her close

"come on we can finish eating in your room" he said letting her go and picking up there bowls

when they got up stairs they sat on her bed and ate there ramin Inuyasha made her laugh which in turn made him happy

when they finished there ramin Kagome put the bowls on her desk... "want to dance" he asked her turning on her radio

"I've not vary good at dancing" she said sitting on the bed

"come on I'll lead.. he said taking her hand and standing her up on her feet

"o alright" she said standing up Inuyasha took her hands and put them around his neck and put his hands on her hips they started to dance

"Ouch" yelled Inuyasha

"I'm sorry I'm sorry told you I was a bad dancer... I'm sorry... I'm" she cut off bye Inuyasha kiss

"you apologies to much" he said when they parted for air

she kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her waist once again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sota tip toed into the house and closed the door as quietly as he could

"YOU ARE WAY PAST YOUR CURFUE MR" yelled mom

"I'm sorry mom... I lost track of time it won't happen again" he said looking at the ground

"that's what you said five times this week your grounded Mr... your not aloud to leave this house for two days and you get to give the cat a bath"

"that's not fair... I had to walk Sai home than her father wanted to talk to me about how she has 3 brothers that are coming to town so I'd better watch it the week... then he invited me to watch a movie with him his wife and Sai and I really didn't want my Girl friend to be upset with me or her father or he might send his 3 sons after me and I really don't want to die" he explained

Sota's girlfriend's family was the riches family in all of Japan but he loved her for her not her money witch he had to prove to her father.

"alright than your only grounded for tomorrow but you still have to give the cat a bath and to make up for the day losted in groundment you have to take the cat to the vet to get his shots"

"thanks mom... night" he said making a break for the stairs

"hold it young man... your sister is home and she's with Inuyasha" she warned

"she home...ya same as always... Inuyasha is always with her"

"no I mean there a couple... so don't you mess things up" she told him knowing that he was vary protective of his sis

"well better Inuyasha than some other guy" he said heading up the stairs

_'I can't believe that she's dating Inuyasha it's about time... he better not hurt her or I'll kill him' _

when he got to Kogome's room he heard music he pressed his ear to the door all he could hear was music nothing else knocked on the door there was no answer so he tried to open the door but it was locked

'_I wonder what there doing...hmm' _he asked him self

he walked into his room and went into his room and out the window he walked on the troft and got to Kogome's bath room window it was locked shut he gave up he'd pull it out of Inuyasha in the morning or latter on in the week.

he claimed back in to his room and pulled out his laptop _ping _he pulled up a file it was Sai on web cam/msn

(msn convo)

"so what took you so long" asked Sai

"mom caught me sneaking in lol" answered Sota

"O what did you tell her?"

"just that your brothers are coming to town and your father wanted to worn me and I stayed to watch a movie with your family"

"and she bought that... wow"

"yup hay my sister is back and she has a boyfriend great"

"where was she again... I forgot lol"

"she was in Canada for collage"

"that's right I remember now... so have you seen her boy friend... what does he look like"

"she's known him for just over 2 years but they just started dating and she use to bring him home and stuff but you know how guys are you have 3 brothers I just don't want him to hurt her"

"O well I'm going to get something to eat brb"

"I have to go to bed I have to get up earlier to take the cat to the vet but I'll talk to you tm"

"well why don't I meat you there and than we can hang out till the vet is done"

"ya ok sounds good luv you... see you tm"

"night see you tm"

and Sota logged off every time he said he loved her she never said it back and he was beginning to wonder if she felt the same way

he got in to bed and fell asleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha woke up there were close every where. he turned over an shut the radio off and looked in the merrier across the room he was still a human, he rolled back over Kagome was laying on his arm he brushed her bangs out of her eye's and she rolled over showing her bare back.

Inuyasha eye's were as big as water melons. here was a large red hot mark the shape of a crescent moon in the middle of her back

_'that was what she was upset about . how did she get that... where have I seen that mark before' _

he felt betrayed

_'why didn't she tell me about this'_

'maybe she didn't want you to worried about it' said his inner self

_'why wouldn't she want me to worry about this... she was hurt' _

"maybe it happened a long time ago... maybe she thought that you were dead and forgot about it"

Inuyasha thoughts were interrupted by Kogome's voice "Inuyasha are you ok" she asked sleepily

"Where did you get that mark Kagome" he growled

Kagome had forgotten about he mark _'what do I do'_

"I got it along time ago" she said turning to face him and covering her self with the comforter

"than why is it red hot... and I've never noticed it"

"when I thought you were dead I ran into the bathroom, slipped and fell on my hot iron and reopened it and I've never worn and open back shirt or Bathing shut and you've never seen me change so how would have noticed it before" she lied again she hated lying to him

he looked her over he could tell she was lying but decide to believe her since he had no way of proving it "I'm sorry but I do wish that you had told me before I found out" he said hugging her and kissing her forehead

"no I'm sorry I should have told you... I'm sorry" she said looking up at him

"why did you hide it? I don't understand" he asked

"I was ashamed... that's all I just didn't like it so I tried to forget it" she said moving her gaze from his this time she was telling the true she really wanted to forget it

"I love you" he said holding her close

"I love you to" she said pulling away and getting gout of bed

"where are you going" he asked a little taken back

"to get dressed, if my mother come's in hear or Sota fines our close's every where and us in bed there going to know what we did" she laughed at the thought of the look on there face's if they hand walking in on them or in the morning

she pulled on her close and claimed back into bed "aren't you going to get dressed"

"nope" he said snuggling up to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her and fell asleep

**will Inuyasha find out about Sesshomaru and what he did? how will Inuyasha reaced fine out nexted chapter. **

**well that's the end of this chapter hope you all liked it.**

**reviews please **

**Emiko chan12 **


	10. Secert love no more Chapter 3  True lov

**well another chapter I do not own Inuyasha and I have mad two characters but I don't know if I own them again I don't know how that works. but any way thank you to all those who have reviewed. well on the story **

Chapter 3 True love??

The rest of the week had gone bye quick and painlessly Sota hadn't bothered with to many questions and but her mother made quite an effort to leave them alone all alone. Kagome had meat Sai Sota's girlfriend and decided that she was ok. excepted that she seemed to take to much of a likening to Inuyasha which made her a little jealous.

Inuyasha thought that Sai was stupid to act to flirty around Kagome if Kagome didn't trust him, he was sure that Sota would no longer have a girlfriend. plus he loved it when Kagome got jealous it showed that she loved him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was all packed and ready to go she pack more close than just her uniform on Inuyasha's request.

Inuyasha was in the shower (still a human) and Kagome was lying on her back the pain in her mark she figured that it shock was the worrying that Sesshomaru was talking about and only shocked her when she was around Inuyasha or other men her age or older

the window opened and a tall figure walked in

"I'm So Sorry Kagome" said a calm voice

Kagome jumped she hadn't heard or seen any one come in "INUYA..." she tried to yell but Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his clawed hand

"I'm trying to tell you something... please let me talk" he said letting go of her mouth

Kagome could tell that he was sincere

"what's up Kagome?" asked Inuyasha from the shower

"nothing... Just tripe over my back pack... that's all" she yelled back then turned to Sesshomaru

"alright... you don't have long so make it fast" she said coldly

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have marked you... that's just how we do thing demons do things when they fine some one they have feelings for" he said looking at the ground

"I'm sorry... but I'm in love with Inuyasha... wait Inuyasha hasn't marked me? what does that mean" she asked confused

"I have no idea maybe he's waiting I have no idea...lifted up your shirt" he said moving closer to her

SLAP SCRACH POW

"hay what the hell was that for" he said holding his stomach and arm were she had slapped punched and scratched

"I'm not lifting up my shirt... you perv" she screamed/whispered

"I want to get rid of the mark"

"ok... but don't try anything"

"turn and face me this may sting a little" he said lifting her up and she put her face into his chest, he put his hand under her shirt over the crescent moon mark.

It's did sting a little but it was all worth it to Kagome. when he was finished he put her back on her feet but she jumped up and hugged him

"Thank you Sesshy" he hated it when people called him that but when it was said by Kagome he didn't mind he liked being held by her.

Inuyasha chose this time to expose himself (leave the bath room)

"what the... get your hands of my girlfriend Sesshomaru" he stopped for a moment "that mark on your back ... it's his mark... he marked you and you never told me" he yelled

"NO Inuyasha it's not what it looks like he... he... was..." she tried to explain but was interrupted

"trying to talk you away from me" he growled growing long fangs and claws, his eyes turned red and his hair turned snow white/silver and two purple lines at each side of his face.

he was now a full demon... he clenched his fisted ready to come at Sesshomaru

Kagome walk toward the full demon Inuyasha but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand "Kagome don't... he could hurt you"

"no he won't ... he loves me... he won't hurt me" she said tugging her arm free and she continued to walk

"STOP Inuyasha" she yelled

he took a swing at Sesshomaru but Kagome stepped in between them

"IRON REBOUND SOL STEALER" Inuyasha yelled cutting Kagome's side but she took no notice

she hugged him and whispered "I love YOU Inuyasha" in his ear his heart beat slowed to normal. she kissed him and started to turn to his normal half demon self

Sesshomaru watched has she did this _'he does love her... not that I care about his feelings... but she loves him back'_

he looked her over she was bleeding it looked painful yet she took no notice _'that cut is beep... does she not feel it?'_

"why did you protected me Kagome" he asked stepping closer to her

"I didn't ... I don't like to see Inuyasha like that ... now leave" she yelled pointing to the window

he nodded and was gone. Inuyasha was back to normal

"I can't believe you Kagome... you let him near you, you let him touch you let him mark you and than you protected him" he whispered

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was hurt

"it's not like that Inuyasha ... I didn't let him mark me he just did he's a lot stronger than I am I tried to stop him I did I just couldn't... and then when he saw that a mark couldn't keep me form you he sad he would remove it and he did and I was so happy that he did that I just hugged him to thank him for taking it off" she explained

Inuyasha was horrified "Kagome... doing that could have killed you... when you're marked if you so much as go near another male you get a shocked not to mention what we did he could have killed you... I could have lost you Kagome do you see why it's important to tell me these things... you could have died Kagome" he said holding her tight

"I'm sorry... I just didn't want something so small to stop us from being together... I didn't know it was that big of a deal" she said looking at the ground

"just tell me when something happens to you I don't care if it's a head ach or hair out of place just tell me... trust me" he said holding her chin looking into her eye's

"I do trust you Inuyasha... I just don't want you to think I'm weak... I want to be strong for you" she said turning her eye's to the floor witch got really interesting

"you don't have to be strong... I'm here... I'm here to help you, support you, love you, and make sure that nothing happens to you" he said kissing her

"but if I'm not strong than how can I do all that for you" she said looking up at him

"just love me, be by my side ... that's all I need" he said kissing her again

"I really am sorry" she said digging her face into his shoulder she would have cried if she had any tears left

"shhhh... please don't cry" he said hearing her dry sobs

she pulled away and went and laid on the bed she was extremely tried but she didn't know why

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" she said closing her eyes"

Inuyasha looked down at his arms they were covered in blood but he had no cuts on him... as if it had hit him in the face Inuyasha looked over at Kagome her hole side had deep cuts

he got a towel from the bathroom, wet it and than went to her side. he pulled up her shirt

"Inuyasha what are you doing it's daylight out... wait you're bleeding" she squealed

"it's not me... it's you" he said looking up at her

"oh... don't worried about it it's just a scratch" she said even though it wasn't just a scratch

"now would be a really good time to stop the strong act... and I'm going to fix it... there deep" he said mumbling a spell

"what are you doing" she asked confused

"I'm healing you... Kikyou thought me a spell" counting to mutter the spell

"stop... it's doesn't need fixing...I'm fine... I can do it myself" she said sitting up and knocking his hand away

"what... what's wrong... why don't you want me to heal it" he asked confused but he had a pretty good idea of what set her off

"it'll heal on his own" she said standing up, going into the bathroom and slamming the door

_'I bet it's because I said Kikyou thought me the spell... she really has to let it go... she knows I love her' _

when she returned she had a new top on and the bleeding had stopped

"how did you do that" he asked in amazement

"I used my Miko powers" she answered and Inuyasha looked impressed

"no I dressed it" she said calmly

Inuyasha was surprised he mood seemed to change completely she was happier like she had given up on Kikyou

"that'll work" he laughed hugging her and she winced

"I'm sorry" he said letting her go

"no... don't be... it didn't hurt" she said putting his arms around her waist and holding him tight

he eyed her but decide to drop it she was going to hide her pain from him because she didn't want him to worried which made him worried more

"hay I'll go down stairs and make us some romen for breakfast... than we can leave... how does that sound?" she said kissing him and letting him go

"ya ok, just let me put my Kimono on and I'll be right down" he shouted back

he washed off his arm and pulled on his Kimono "I'm going to ask her today" he said to himself

"ask who what" came Sota's voice from the doorway

"Sota!!! O it's nothing" he said tying up his Kimono

"come on... I'm 14 you can trust me" Sota smiled

_'he has the same smile as Kagome' _Inuyasha thought to him self

"umm ok... I'm going to ask your sis to marry me" he was ready for Sota to yell at him for the vary thought

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA... do you have a ring?"

"um... no should I" Inuyasha was all confused

"ya... wait how do you "demons" do it if you don't use rings" asked Sota confused

"umm we mark each other" Inuyasha explained

"ook... you need a lot of work... I know where we can get rings... my friends dad owes me ... than we can work on the rest latter" Sota explained fast.

Sota didn't wait for Inuyasha to unscramble what he had just said.

"come on" he yelled grabbing Inuyasha's Kimono and running down the stairs.

**How will Inuyasha pop the question? will he pop the question? do you think that Sesshomaru is done chasing Kagome (trying to get her to be his wife) fined out next chapter coming to a computer near you. **

**well that's the end of this chapter hope you liked it. **

**Yah I know it's a short one but you're going to have to just grin and bear it lol. **

**Reviews please **


	11. Chapter 4 The question!

**Once again thank you to all you who reviewed! my last two chapter's received the most review out of all the chaps I've posted I'm Impressed, and vary happy. **

**I do not own Inuyasha... I wish I did though (come on you know that would be really cool) **

**well on with the chapter **

Chapter 4 The Question!!!

"where are you two headed off to" asked Kagome from the kitchen

Sota stopped in his tracks and Inuyasha run over him (anime style) "um...um..." Inuyasha stuttered

"Inuyasha is going to give me the talk and than were going to do some bonding... you know man to man bonding" Sota answered smoothly

"WHAT??" hissed Inuyasha and Sota shoot him a '**play along or I'll kill you look**' one like Kagome.

It surprised him how much Sota and Kagome shared some of the same facial actions... it kinda scared him ... a bit

"that's right man to man bonding" repited Inuyasha

"don't you want ramin Inuyasha" asked Kagome showing him the pot

"ummm..." Inuyasha looked at Sota who was shaking his head "nooo thanks" he answered bummed out that he wasn't going to get his ramin

"oo... alright" he could tell that Kagome was just as disappointed as he was

"we'll do lunch ok Kagome... we will be back in time for lunch Sota" Inuyasha really wanted his ramin and to spend his time with Kagome and the "fam" before they had to leave

"up... be back by lunch Kagome" yelled Sota

"ok bye Kag" Inuyasha went to go give her a kiss bye but Sota pulled him out of the door before he had the chance

"hay" he yelled

"that was a close one... I thought that she would never let us leave... MAN you need to learn Improve... play along better" panted Sota

"sorry, next time run it by me... I had no idea we were going to lie to her... and you could have let me say good bye" Inuyasha stood beside Sota while he cout his breath

"alright only three more blocks almost there" Sota Said pointing down the street and they started on there run

"so why does this guy owe you"

"well it's kind a long story"

"well he have 2 ,1/2 blocks so talk" growled Inuyasha

"alright... well long story short, he liked his lady... I hook them up... they get married and he owes me and every where in between that I did little favors here and there so he owe's me a lot like enough to last this life time and the next three" laughed Sota

Inuyasha just nodded he didn't really like the idea of this friends dad... someone that had to get a teenager to help him get a girl

"so how are you going to do it"

"do what?" Inuyasha was afishally confused

"ask her the question" Sota rolled his eye's _'what does Kagome see in him... he's so simple minded'_

"ooo that ... ... I have ...wait let me think... I have no idea" Inuyasha just looked a head of him trying to make it look like he was thinking about it

"O my we have a lot of work to do... we're here" he said stopping out side a store called Jaramies Juller's

they walked in, there was a tall thin man sitting behind the counter.

Sota cleared his throght loudly the man looked up from what he was doing behind the counter

"SOTA" the man had a loud booming voice like thunder he looked allot like his own father from what Inuyasha could remember any way

"hay Jara" greated Sota

"so what brings you into my shop" asked Jara

"you know that favor you owe me" Sota tapped his fingers on the counter hurting Inuyasha's ears

"yes" growled Jara he new by the look on Sota's face that this favor was going to cut deep into his wallet

"well... you see this is my Sis's boy friend and he would like to propose sooo... I need a dimon white gold engament ring, a set of white gold wedding rings with _Together for ever _ scripted on them" Sota's smile faded when he was giving his order he was serious

"congratulations and I'll be right back with your order" Jara was right this did ct deep into his wallet white god was vary expencive

"ok so what is Kagome favorite place in your era" asked Sota as soon as Jara was out of sight

"umm that would be look out point... she says it makes her feel close to the star's"

"ok so you guys are going back tonight... right"

"ya why"

"ok... when we get home why have to get Kagome out of the house some how ... mom and pappy wont be a probably there out for the day... any way when we get her out of the house we cook a wonderful dinner so she leave in a vary good mood than you take campaign and pretty glass's' and go to look out point pop the ring in her drink and when she fines it you pop the question. I'll keep the wedding bands on me in this era and when she says yes you can come back and plan the wedding" Sota was happy with his vision

Inuyasha was vary happy with this plan excepted he wasn't sure if she would say yes or not after the whole Sesshomaru thing he didn't know what to think

His thoughts were interrupted when Jara came back with 2 small boxes

"OO Jara I forgot I need a white gold necklace chain and a dimon heart charm to go on it" Ordered Sota

_'Sota has this guy wrapped around his fingerer... man' _

"how many favor's does he owe you" Inuyasha was surprised that Jara hadn't reached over the counter and strangled Sota because of all of Sota's demands

"a LOT... I told you enough to last this life time and the next three" Sota laughed

Jara returned with a blue box, he should Sota "wonderful"

"alright if that is all.. the white box is the wedding bands" he said showing Inuyasha "absolutely amazing... Kagome will love them"

"and the small black one is the engagement ring" Jara continued, showing Inuyasha and Sota. It was amazing when Jara turned it the dimond twinkled in the light

Jara put the boxes in a pretty bag and handed it to Sota

"thanks Jara, see you latter" and with that Sota and Inuyasha walked out of the store

Jara pulled out a thick book and marked off to F's "3 down... 9997 more to go" he said to him self putting the book down and going back to what he was doing behind the counter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"alright, let's go to the grocery store and get stuff for dinner" instructed Sota

"you go... I'm going to go over to that flower shop I'll meet you outside the grocery story"

"ya ok her favorite flower is..." Sota was cut off by Inuyasha

"orchids, I know... I have been dating her for a year and known her for over two year's" Inuyasha said walking over to the flower shop.

when he got to the shop there were so many colors of orchids to chose form

_'O my dear lord... could there be any more choose to chose form'_

"how can I help you ... um...Sir?" said a teen aged girl maybe a year younger than Kagome, she was wearing green apron with ripped Jean's (the style now) and a green tub top.

"yes umm...can I have a beauke of blue and lime green Orchids" he said as polity as he could

"honey you can have anything you like... I'm available" she said rubbing him as she walked by

Inuyasha took no notice he was to busy thing about what Kagome would say

_'she'll say yes... she will say yes right' _

"here you are" the girl interrupted

"oo.. thank you umm how much" he asked

"my name is Naemi... and you can have them on the house for a kiss and a late night dinner" she said batting her eye lashes and handing him the flowers making sure there hands touched

"umm that's nice but umm Naemi... but I would rather pay for the flowers... but thank you for the offer" he said politely

Naemi's sweet flirting went to pure anger "what am not good enough for you" she yelled taking Inuyasha by surprise

" no...no you're pretty and all it's that I have a girl friend, I love her I really do and I'm going to ask her to married me to night... and I'm not the cheating type" he add kindly

"5 yen" she growled holding out her hand

"thank you ... I am sorry... there are more guy's out there...here keep the change" he said handing her 20 yen" and walking out of the shop

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was in the bathroom looking over her cut

_'it's deep... I should have let Inuyasha heal it... but I'm just so jealous of Kikyou ... she has thought him so much and I have thought him nothing' _she thought to her self as she redressed her wound, like she had to every 15minutes

"Kagome?" came a whisper from her bed room

she walked out of the bathroom to see Sesshomaru standing by the window

"what are you doing here... I told you to leave" she growled at him green sparks, sparked from her figure tips

_'her miko powers are awakening'_

"is Inuyasha here" he asked looking around he could sell fresh blood... he new that is was Kagome _'why didn't she let Inuyasha heal her'_ he asked himself

"no he's out with my brother... why? she asked more comely and the sparks faded

"well he wasn't to happy last time I was here" he said coming in with out her inviting him in

"than why are you back" sitting on her bed for some reason she got this feeling that he couldn't hurt her, it confused her

"I never left" he said sitting next to her and touching her hand and to his surprise she didn't pull away

"I want to heal your cut's... those dressings wont last long"

"I"M FINE... I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP I DON'T NEED ANYONE" she yelled standing up quickly "Ouch"

"sit down... I'm going to heal you... It's my fault that you're hurt so I'm going to fix it" he said pulling her down to the bed.

he placed his hands on her ribs and a light blue light shawn from it, with in seconds he was healed

Kagome lifted her shirt to look at were her cut's had been, she was all healed only scars "O thank you Sesshy" she said going to hug him but thought better of it

"let's get you cleaned up" he said taking her hand and walking her to the bathroom

_'his hand is so warm and wanting... Inuyasha use to be like this... up until they came here... I bet he's just pretending to still love me till we get back... Inuyasha practically ran out the door... probably to ask Sota how to break it to me easier' _

"Kagome... Kagome" she was pulled out of her thought's by Sesshomaru calling her name

"uh... wwhat" she asked confused

"where are the towels?... are you alright?"

_'she look's like some one hit her in the face... I wonder what she's thinking about' _

"umm there under the sink" she said pointing to the sink... and yes I'm fine" she answered

he wet the towel and started to clean the dry blood from her side

_'why does he care so much... I thought he hated humans well other than Rin but why me... why does he care he should hate me I'm with Inuyasha' _she thought to her self

Sesshomaru noticed that she was watching him... it made him novice

_'why is she looking at me like that... almost like the way that she looks at Inuyasha'_

"all done" he said standing up and putting the towel in the basket

"thank you Sesshy" she said going to give him a hug but thought better of it

he noticed her hesitation and pulled her into a huge and to his surprised that she hugged him back

"do you want to go for a walk" he asked when they parted and he headed for the window

"Kagome were back" yelled Inuyasha from the bottom of the stairs

"umm... sure meet me at the coffee shop around the corner" she whispered practically pushing him out the window

"coming Inuyasha" she said opening the door and running into him

"sorry Inuyasha" she went to kiss him but something kept her form doing so

"so what did you do while I was gone" he asked holding her tight

"Nothing" she said quickly

_'something's not right... it took her a long time to answer when I called'_ he thought to himself

"where did you two go off so fast" she said kissing him

"nothing" he answered back

"ok than" she said breaking out of his arms

"where are you going... what wrong" he asked confused she was acting really strange

"to get changed" she said grabbing random close out of different drawers

"ok" he said walking into her room

"what are you doing" she asked as he walked in and closed the door

"closing the door you don't want your brother to see you get changed" he said confused she was really acting wearied

"no what are you doing in here" she asked heading for the bath room

"changing my kimono to the dark green one you like... this there a problem" he asked eyeing her

"nope I'll go in here than she said" walking into the bathroom

"I've see more of you than that before he said eyeing her"

"I know but what if my brother walks in and see's me that wouldn't be nice" she said closing the door

_'what is up she's making so many excess' _

'maybe she's still self cushions around you' answered his inner self

_'you think thats it... come to think about it she hasn't let me see her since I found that mark... so you think that it's something like that?' _

'maybe she has a tattoo of an old boyfriend or something and hasn't gotten it removed yet or covered it up'

_'shut up' _

'hay it's possible'

Kagome came out of the bath room she had tight ripped jeans (the style) and a green tank top

"what's with the change of close" he asked moving closer to her he liked it when she dressed like this "we don't have a date do we... I swear I didn't forget" he laughed knowing that they hadn't made plans ... well he did but she didn't know that yet

"I'm going out to see on old friend" she answered hugging him

"want me to come" he asked looking down at her

she had to think fast "umm I don't think that, that is such a great idea see he doesn't know I have a boyfriend and he might take it badly so I'd rather tell him and than you can meet him ok" she said smiling proud that she had come up with that answer so quickly

"oo Hojo... he always seemed to be around when we came back does he like you" he asked not likening the idea of Kagome going out with some one who still liked her or had liked her

"ya Hojo... and I don't think so were just friends" she said walking out the door

"than I can come... if he doesn't like you or didn't like you it shouldn't be a problem" he said following her down the stairs

"you know he doesn't know I have a boyfriend let alone a demon one so I really don't want to give him a heart attack after not seeing him for a year" she said turning to him and he took her in his arm's

"you called me a demon" he said surprised that she had said that

"O I'm sorry... I didn't reanalyze... your just to strong and protective I like of you as a demon some times... sooo please don't become a full demon I like you the way you are I don't want you to hate every thing I won't be able to go near you because the only think that changes you back is you love for me in your human heart" she said trying to bring tears to her eye's ... this change of subject would get him off of "Hojo" (really Sesshomaru)

"I love you in my demon heart to nothing can stop me from loving you... nothing not even death" he said kissing her

"how can you promise that? no one knows what's beyond death"

"I do... our love runs deeper than anything that I have seen or felt... it will last forever I promise you"

"but ... I love you to Inuyasha" she said hugging him and running out the door

_'she thinks of me as a demon... not a half but a whole' _

"was that Kagome that just left" Sota poked his head out of the kitchen door

"unfortunately" Inuyasha looked at the floor

_at least I got to say buy the time' _

"great we can get started" Sota clapped his hands together and rushed back in to the kitchen

**Will Inuyasha find out where Kagome is really going? why is Kagome going with Sesshomaru? Will Inuyasha decide not to ask Kagome to marry him? find out ... next time on Secret Love No More!!!**

**Sorry it took me so long I had so many ISU (indepented study unit) to do but now I'm done so I'll be able to write more over Christmas (jump's up and down screaming yay yay). **

**hope you liked this chapter it's kinda slow it's really more of a filler my next chapter will be much better I promise. **

**REVIEW'S **

**Emiko chan12 **


	12. Chapter 5 The Walk

**So Sorry for taking so long to up date I've had alot on my mind... let's just say that guy's are stupid (sorry to all the guy's out there that read) ok not all guys are but the one I like is and he gave me writters block... well never mind this story is about Inuyasha and Kagome and all those Characters not me... or is it... I forget... lol on with the story... OH and Merry Christmas or Happy Holliday's **

**review please!!**

Chapter 5 The walk

Sesshomaru was sitting at one of the many coffee shop's that were around the corner of Kagomes home.

_'I wounder why she had us met here... I hope this is the right coffee shop' _

he stud up and walked out side and sat at one of the table's hopping that she would see him him better... who could miss a 6 foot 3 inch sender man with a tail any way

Kagome came running around the corner _'what is this feeling in my stumach ... it's like a roler coster in my innside' _ Sesshomaru stood and started to walk toward her

Kagome ran right into him and they fell on the ground _'is this how so makes Inuyasha feel when there together... what do I care I love her' __**'your going soft Sesshomaru' **__'shut up no one asked you' _

at this point Kagome was helping him up off the ground "sorry about that... sorry I took so long" she said ridding her self of any durt

"you didn't take to long I just didn't know what shop you were talking about so I thought that is would be better to wait out side ... oh I'm sorry... your pants a riped" she said looking at the ground

Kagome bursted out laughing "they're suppost to be like that anf I've had worst falls than that trust me"

"if you're sure that you're ok I want to show you something" he said crouching down

"what are you doing?" she asked not knowing what he was doing

"hop on I'm going to carrie you... so you don't have to walk and it'll be way faster" he said waving at her to hurry up so not to make a seen

Kagome did as she was told and they took off at demon speed, she had to close her eye's, so not to get dizzy from the blure of the street around her

Sesshomaru felt her hold tighter to his body as they went faster and faster, the heat from her body was driving his inner self crazy_**'Inuyasha's not around, she blew him off for us... she whats us ask her to be your's and only your's she'll say yes'**__ 'yes I can use the jewel as my barganing chip' __**'we shouldn't have to bribe her but that is a goo Idea... STOP BEFORE YOU RUN IN TO THE WALL' **_ Sesshomaru didn't even notice that he had been in his own turf for quite some time now

Kaogme opened her eye's when they came to a stop _'what a beautifule castle... or is it a shrine... no it's a castle' _

"it's beautfule...where are we" she asked jumping to the ground and walking back so she could see more of the castle

"this is my castle... where I live in my era" he said takeing her hand and showing her into the court yard

"oh.. but who lives here now" she asked looking at how clean it was.

"my elder self... I'll live forever unless I'm stabed at the heart" he explained at the look on Kagome's face

"Oh does that mean Inuyasha can never die than to?" she asked sadly

"well Kinda... shouldn't you be pleased with that thought" he asked Kagome looked like she was about to break out in tears

"ya I gess but that means that my soul will have to wait forever to be with him... when I die" she cried letting a single tear to fall

Sesshomaru lifted his chin so he look her in the eye's but she looked away _'is she afriad of being alone' _

"Kagome ... you won't have to wait forever... you'll be reborn like before when you were Kikyou he loved you and your you know and he loves you...so" he was cut off by Kagome burring her head in his chest

he could feel burning and shocks were her head was "what the hell" he yelled pushing her away, there where sours where she had been

"I didn't ... mean... what ever that is" she sobed backing away _'what have I done' __**'way to go... look what you've done... you hurt him' **_

Kagome walked out of the castle and sat in the grass and barried her head in her hands

"Kagome it's ok... I'm sorry... please don't cry" Sesshomaru sat next to her and put his arm around her

"when I die he's going to love someone else when I die... I will no longer be in his heart... is this how Kikyou felt about me" she whispered to her self

"Kagome ... do you what to live here... you and Inuyasha" he added Inuyasha because he new that Kagome wouldn't go for it unless Inuyahsa came to

"what!!"

"ya you and Inuyasha can live here if you want"

"I'll have to talk to Inuyasha about it... but we should head back" she said standing up

"wait I have something for you... don't move" he said running Inside

Kagome looked around, she was sournded by mountains _'I've been here before... KOUGA' _she screamed in her head and ran off in the direction of the wolf demon cave,

when she finaly came to the mouth of the cave Kagome was out of breath and sat on the hard sone. "who is there" yelled a angry Kouga

"it's Kagome... Kouga" she said standing and giving him a big hug he looked the same except his hair was a light gray and he moved a little slower but not much slower, you could say that he was at normal speed now.

"you're alive" he said letting go of her and sitting on the stone where she had been

"ya... why wouldn't I be" kagome sat next to him and gave him a puzzled look

"you were killed by Naraku... the last battle" he said looking away from her

"what... how" _'Inuyasha didn't protcet me?' _

"well Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyou, you and I were all fighting Naraku, his carnations and his puppets" he stoped he had been trying to forget about this day for year's

"Kouga... please go on" she said hugging him again

"Naraku had all the shard's even the one's in my legs, that his curside Hakudoshi recarnation took from me not to long before... he was only missed one, that you used to get back and forth from your era and our era... Inuyasha was fighting the real Naraku, you killed Kagra and went to help Inuyasha Kikyou noded her head and Naraku went after you Inuyasha tried to stop him but he doged every attace that he through at him, he got to you and took the shard than used you as a sheild..." Kouga passed again retelling her death was just as painful as watching her die

"Kouga You can do it ... I'm alive... I need to know" she said sitting in his lap and holding him close

"well nobody new what to do... you told Inuyasha to use his wind scar but he wouldn't, no matter how much you begged him he wouldn't do it... we all felt help less, Naraku laughed his crimal laugh... just than and arow was shoot and you were both dead... all the recarnations turned to dust same with the puppets. Inuyasha kneelt down and cried ,as well all did but no one more than Inuyasha, he mumbled something about a child than tured and went completly crazy, wind scars were thoun he yelled at Sesshomaru to bring you back.." tears were running down his face he didn't want to finish

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru walked out of his catle to find Kagome no where to be seen_ 'what happened to her... I leave for 5 minutes and she's gone' _

he smelt the air the only sent that he could pick up was Kagome's _'ok so she just wondered off... nothing happend to her' __**'unless another demon came alonge and took her and hid his sent' **__'no than they would hide her's to...' __**no matter just go after her... just to be safe'**__ 'thanks but I was going to do that any way' _

he ran off in the direction that her sent was headed, it ran all the way to the old wolf demon cave (which wasn't far from his castle but still) _'that crazy old wolf better not have told her anything... expasionly what my elderself told me' _

at this thought he quickined his pase. Sesshomaru got the brush just out side the mouth of the cave he could see Kagome was sitting in the wolf's lap.

Sesshomaru stoped and lissened in on them, he could hear everything that they were saying

"well nobody new what to do... you told Inuyasha to use his wind scar but he wouldn't, no matter how much you begged him he wouldn't do it... we all felt help less, Naraku laughed his crimal laugh... just than and arow was shoot and you were both dead... all the recarnations turned to dust same with the puppets. Inuyasha kneelt down and cried ,as well all did but no one more than Inuyasha, he mumbled something about a child than tured and went completly crazy, wind scars were thoun he yelled at Sesshomaru to bring you back.."

Sesshomaru ran up to them he didn't want Kagome to know anymore **"That's Enough... wolf" **he groweled

"Sess.. Sesshomaru..." studered Kouga

Kagome jumped out of Kouga's lap _'how long has he been standing there for... I should have just stayed like he told me to' _

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close to him and Kouga backed off getting the hit that she was his (but she's not) "you knew about this and didn't tell me" she cried trying to wiggle out of his grip but the more she wiggled the more he tighted his grip on her

he picked her up and ran demon speed to his catle **"Put me down"** she yelled as her fist started to glow green and she punched him in the nose.

_'I think she broke my nose... that actually hurt' __**'well ya that was her miko power's...they can hrt us... baka'**_

Sesshomaru put her down on the court yard floor

"why didn't you save me when I died... why didn't you use the teksega...am I not good enought to save" she yelled and a green barier extened from her body

"put the barier down... I'll take you home" he said camly

"NO.. tell me" she yelled than the barier extened to Sesshomaru... it shocked him _'purifactation barier' __**'a sinch comepared to the one at moutHokuria' **_

"fine just calm down" he said breathlessly for some reson he had no energy

Kagome looked around there was a bow and arow right by her foot his he got out of line that she could use and with that she calmed down and the barier retreated "talk"

"didn't bring you back to life because my teksega was crushed by Naraku... I could bring you back and when I had gotten it fixed, whitch didn't take vary long, I couldn't find you'r body Inuyasha had taken it and had dissapreard with Shippo"

"so what happened to every one else?"

"well Miroku and Sango got married as you probably gessed since they were engaged to marrie for some time before you died , they had a baby girl not long after that, and named her Kagome after you...my elder has's seen them since then and Kikyou... the case of your death took Naraku's body, rumer has it that he was carrieing Naraku's child... but no one know's for sure"

"thank you" she said and she sonk to her knee's

"why did you want to know so bad" he asked helping her to her feel

"because... now I can..." Kagome fell into Sesshomaru her eye's were closed, he checked her plus... there was no plus...

_'oh what do I do now' _he panicked _**'take her to the castle... and get your healers to help her' '**__no I'll take her back to her home' __**'what about Inuyasha' **_

he picked her up and started to run to her house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha was pasing in the kichen. _'Kagome has been gone the whole afternoon' _

Inuyasha had surched for her sent to "check in" when Sota sent him out to get fansie glass' and Shampaine but her sent was no ware to be smelt... it was like she droped off the face of the planet

'dinner is almost ready and she's not home... she said that she would home intime for dinner and she's not here... she's never late never... something must have happened to her and I'm stuck here with Mr bossy who won't let me leave due to me takeing so long the last time I went out... something's not right ... I can't feel it... Kagome where are _you" _as he thought those last words the front door flew open and a gust of wind went throught the house

Inuaysha ran out into the halway to see a blure fly up the stairs, Inuyasha ran up to Kaogme's rom where he found...

**---------**

**what will Inuyasha find... is Kagome dead or alive... find out in the next chapter of Secret Love No More...**

**so what did to you think I hoped you enjoyed this chapter **

**Emiko Sessh (ya I changed my name)**


	13. SO SORRY

**Hello every one I'm sorry to say that Secret love no more will no longer be under Secret Love. I have been told that my story can get Deleted for dabbler posting I'm so sorry but you can find it under **

**Inuyasha **

Inuyasha and Kagome and it's number 2 Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Myster

It's called Secret Love no more by Emiko Sessh (me)

Please read and review and I'm vary sorry

your author Emiko Sessh


End file.
